Their Life
by pmollymay
Summary: After everyone left to attack Erudite and Jeanine, Andy was left by herself in Abnegation in the house that she grew up in. Now her world has fallen apart and new truths revealed, she faces the question of what is she going to do with her new family. This is the Third story in the Trilogy for Andy.
1. Still Unforgiven

**Hello everyone, for those who are new this is the third story in Andy Eaton's story. This follows closely to Allegiant, as much as Andy will let me at least. She's getting pretty strong willed. So please, if you're new to Andy's story find Younger Sister and Her Family on my profile and read it. This story will not make sense unless you read them first. **

**Now for those that have, I'm glad you found Their Life. Again, the reason for naming the story Their Life is because during the first time I read Allegiant all I could say is it's all a lie. Their life is all a lie. So there's my reasoning. Now, I'm going to warn you all. There is mentioning of self harm in this story. I do not encourage it at all. For those who are struggling, I erg you to find someone you can confide it and talk with them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Chapter 1: Still Unforgiven.**

I stir the soup in the pot. I have been here for a week and nothing. No one returned. So I'm not sure what will happen if I leave the Abnegation sector. Plus I don't know what I'm going to find on the way to Erudite. I don't want to think about it. So I just stir my soup. I was told to stay here until someone got me. Bass's words through Uriah. That's what I'm going to do. The thought has crossed my mind that they all killed each other. I swallow hard at just thinking about that. Tris, Christina, Lynn, Uriah… God. I pray they aren't dead. I ladle some of the soup up and taste it. It burns the second I touch my lips and I spill it all over my arms.

"SHIT!" I cuss out as I drop the ladle and hold my wrapped wrist. "That hurt." I hold it as I walk over to the sink and turn on the water. "I guess that means that lunch is ready." The only thing I have been eating is what I have found in the neighboring house. Today's lunch is beef and vegetable soup. Slowly, I unwrap the gauze and see the fresh blood from the cuts. "Crap." I breathe out as I pull it off and put it under the water. It's been awhile since I done that last. I ease the water to the coldest and let it wash over the burns and cuts. Great. The blood washes off and the burn cools down when I pull it out and dab my arm dry. I'm going to have to wrap it again. So I turn around, turn off the stove and move the pot. It's going to be a little bit. I hope everyone is okay. My other hand grips the railing as I walk up the stairs. So many painful memories on this staircase alone. Yes, I'm starting to remember everything. Peter was right. I just need to let myself react to things and I will go back to normal. I walk into my bedroom and to the desk. The medical supply was moved here for easy access. I rub some medicine on my even cuts and then wrap it. Bass told me not to do this, but something just came over me and I did it. The first ones are scabbed over and they're on my thighs. But it wasn't enough. I had to cut more and deeper. So I moved to my wrists. The left wrist is fine now. I did those ones a few days ago. I did this one last night. I felt better right after that. I didn't focus on how everyone could be died. The emotionally pain seemed unimportant, now they just weigh on me. I seethe as I wrap. I did these ones a bit too deep. Last night wasn't my better moments. I was crying so hard last night in bed. I missed Uriah. I miss him so badly and I thought that if no one came for me by now that he's dead. I was really thinking that killing myself was smart. So I cut deep. My brain told me I wasn't worth the quick and easy way out. I had to suffer. Well, after a minute of watching the blood fall onto the bed sheet I remember in Abnegation, killing your self is selfish. I wasn't going to disgrace what's left of this place. It was hard but I was able to get the blood to stop and now here I am. Bandaging it again. Forth time since I woke up this morning. Now it so tight, it almost hurts.

Suddenly, I hear a shattering and I tense up. I grab my guns that I have under the waist band of my pants and listen.

"What the hell?" It a man's voice. But I can't tell who from the sound of it. Slowly walk to my door to peer out and then I hear another crash. The man tripped in one of my string trip wires. So I run half way down the stairs and aim both ready guns at the intruder. I can't see his face. All I see is blue.

"State you business." I shout firmly at him.

"Crap." He mumbles as he tries to get up. I click the guns into place and run over to him. Both barrels are pressed into his head and the man stops moving.

"Don't move." I hiss. "Tell me why you're here or I will shoot you."

"Damn, what's you with you and the string?" I hear him ask and I stomp my foot on his back. He thuds back to the ground. "Damn it Ann! It's me, Tobias." I pull the guns away, but I don't lift my foot.

"What?" I ask him. "Then why are you wearing blue jeans?" I ask him. "Only Erudite wear blue. You wouldn't be caught dead in blue."

"It's a law Evelyn came up with, now get your foot off my back so I can get up." I do as he says and disarm the guns and put them back. Bass slowly stands up and sure enough, it's him. "Dang, why is there string everywhere?" He says as he looks around. I ignore him and shut the door and walk into the kitchen. "What happen?"

"I don't know. I was the one that was told to stay in Abnegation." I bite out as I grab another bowl and spoon. "So you tell me."

"You're still mad…" He states.

"Damn right. I waited a week for news about anything." I tell him as I grab another bowl and fill them. "I thought your guys could have died." I add without the bite.

"Sorry about that. A lot of things have been happening. No one is really supposed to be out of the Erudite sector until everything settled down." Bass explains as he slowly makes his way to the kitchen. "Now what's up with the string and the plate shattering?"

"In case Erudite won and they came to get me for more testing. Sort of an alarm system." I tell him as I walk over with both bowls to the table. "Since I wasn't told anything." I roll my eyes and sit down with Bass to eat. "I take it that I wasn't on mom's priorities list."

"Yeah, she isn't too happy with you right now." He tastes the soup before continuing. "There are some rumors that you help Tris, Christina, Cara, and Marcus betray Evelyn." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Betray? No. I told them I couldn't go because I would kill him." I tell him. "I'm not sure about any betraying. Just getting something that Abnegation wanted to talk about and Jeanine didn't want that to happen." I inform him.

"And you didn't tell her. You're considered a traitor." I roll my eyes and eat my soup.

"Mom is so willing to get rid of me. Since I wasn't her fair haired child." I mumble as I chew. "And no, I'm not a traitor. I'm not considered trust worthy, so I didn't say anything. No one would believe me anyway." I shrug my shoulders and Bass groans.

"I didn't mean.." He tries to defend.

"I don't care. You said it." I cut him off. "You know what to say to get me upset, hurt, or better. You shouldn't have told me you didn't trust me. You know how important trust is to me. Especially with my own brother. The one that I stood up for many times for in this very damn house." I'm too pissed to just sit. So I stand up, knocking my chair over in the process and walk over to the stove to clean up. "Tobias, if you really didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." I grab some tupperware and put the rest of the soup in it so I can clean the pot. "There are certain words you don't use with people. Like Candor, you don't call someone there dishonest. Amity, you don't tell them that they are impolite and rude. Erudite, no matter what you don't call someone unintelligent. Abnegation, you don't call them prideful or self righteous. And dauntless…" I turn and smile at him mockingly as I walk to the sink to wash the pot. "You don't call them cowards. Now I can go through each and every people that I know and tell you things that they can't handle hearing." I drop the pot in the sink and turn towards him. Bass is just sitting there, listening to me. "Like you, I shouldn't call you weak or a coward…" I smirk because I'm pissed. "Or tell you that you are just as abusive as our…"

"Shut up." He cuts me off as he stands. "I didn't mean…" I walk over to him with a menacing glare.

"See how that felt?" I cut him off. "Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't it just want you to hit me and shout back?" Bass starts to shake with anger as I mock him and get closer. "Did I just push your buttons?" I ask as I turn my head to the side and ask in a very babyish voice. I see his shoulder move and I bring my arms up to block the punch to my face and stomach. Not sure where he's going to aim. It's just reflex. His fist hits the arm over my face. "I did, didn't I?" I shake my head as I grab his fist. "You just swung at your own little sister. How do you feel, Tobias Eaton? Angry? Upset? Confused? What do you feel about me knowing exactly what pisses you off? There's more that piss you off, but we're not going there right now." I see his blue eyes start to dance as he is trying to understand what's going on. I throw his fist to his side and cross my arms over my chest. "You know what words set me off. Stiff, stupid, Untrustworthy, weak, ungrateful, There's a list, isn't there. You know what gets me upset only because we know each other so well. We have been through hell together." I remind him. "When you said that you didn't trust me having your back, I didn't know what to think. I had your back when we lived here together and during those two years and even in Dauntless. Tobias, I was able to shoot and kill people to protect you and Tris. Even when I didn't remember anything. And you still think I wouldn't be able to do the same then." I shake my head. "I was pissed. You knew all of that and still told me it, even though it might have been a lie. There were so many things you could have said instead of that. You made Tori, Harrison, Nate and the damn factionless leaders have some doubt in me." I shut my eyes and shake my head before turning to the sink to wash the pot up. Silence stretches over us as I turn on the water and rinse the pot as I try not to get my bandage wet. "How was it? Evelyn taking all your guns so you couldn't fight against her? Her backstabbing Tori and the rest of you?" I see his face harden as I say it. "And Tris, I take it her mission failed?"

"How did you…" He says quietly.

"I overheard mom talking to her factionless leaders." I cut him off. "I didn't trust her at all. So I made sure I paid attention to her. She never belonged in Abnegation." I tell him simply. "Do you even know what she was going on about? She told me that Marcus didn't tell her." He doesn't reply and I know he is hiding something. After I turn off the water and dry the pot, I look at him. Bass is staring at my arms. He noticed.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't cut again." His voice is even as he looks at my right wrist.

"You don't trust me, so does it matter?" I'm sharp with him as I walk over to the cabinet the pot belongs in.

"You promised. And why do you have gauze on your wrist?" He sounds like he knows, but wants me to say it.

"I burned myself on accident while cooking." I deadpan as I open the cabinet and put the pot back. "And doesn't really matter. You knew I wouldn't be trusted to keep it." As I bring my hand down I feel his hand grab my arm and start to unwrap it. I pull away from him and he doesn't let go. It hurts badly and I feel the blood resurfacing. "Tobias, let me go." I cry out as I try to yank it away. He won't let go. He is bound and determined to see if I'm telling the truth. So I ball up my other fist and swing at him. Bad idea. He grabs it and I'm stuck. But at least he can unwrap it anymore. "That hurts."

"Ann, you promised you wouldn't anymore. It's dangerous." His voice isn't calm anymore. He is short and rude. I feel the blood start to soak the gauze. I need to get away. Training, what did he train you to do? My foot slams down on his and his grip loosens enough to pull my right arm free. "Shit!" I lift my other leg up and kick him in the gut to get him to let go completely. I go to run but he grabs me from behind and holds me really tight around the stomach. No… "Ann, stop it right now. Let me check it." I struggle against his grip and it only gets tight.

"Let go of me. You're going to hurt me." I whine out. I have to stop moving. How do I get out of this?

"Let me check your wrist." I can't. His grip is too tight. My hand slips into the waist band of my pants. My fingers graze against the cool metal of my gun. I have to. There is no other choice. He's going to hurt me badly. I grip the handle and elbow him in the gut hard as I get away. I turn and face him as I get a kick to my gut.

"Shit." I cry out with instant tears. My body starts to shake as instincts kick in. I lift the gun into the air and hit him with the back of the gun as hard as I can. Bass doesn't move fast enough and gets the full force on his temple, knocking him out. His body hits the ground before I crumble. I land on my knees hard as I drop the gun and hold my stomach. "That's going to cause problems." I breathe out as the gun hits the ground. Tears fall down my face as I look at my brother. I knocked him out. I hit him, but I had every intention of shooting him.

It takes me a moment before I can move and lift him up the stairs and into his room. I got to make sure he's stable enough so I can check myself. That's going to be hard. I slowly place his body on his bed and go to get a cool wash cloth. He's going to have a headache when he wakes. I feel bad. I even grab him a glass of water and leave it by his bed before I leave to my bathroom to where I placed a stolen mirror in. Closing the door behind me, I lift up my shirt and look at my reflection in the mirror. I can still feel his arms around me, squeezing.


	2. Stupid

**I can't believe this is the second chapter already. Now, I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of reviews and Pms for this chapter. You'll either love or hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy**

**Chapter Two: Stupid**

I take in a deep breath as I pack my clothes up. Things aren't going to be good there, but I have to go. I can't run, like I was partly planning. I do want to see Uriah again. And Tris and Christina of course. My stomach hurts still. That can't be a good sign at all, so I have to go.

"My head." I hear Bass's voice from his room. I place the pair of pants into the bag and walk to his room and peer in. He's sitting up as he holds his head.

"Drink the water and get ready to leave." I tell him before he can even look at me. I slip back into my room to finish up. Only a few more things and we can go get me checked out, if there are any doctors left.

"What happen?" he asks as he walks in with the glass.

"I knocked you out with the handle of my gun." I tell him without looking at him. "We need to leave now so I can see a doctor." I add as I place the last bit of my clothes in the gray bag and I go to lift it up, but can't. I already have the Amity bag with the guns and I think that's enough weight. Bass sees my struggle and grabs my bag.

"What happen?" He asks seriously as he throws the bag on. His eyes on me. I don't know how to tell him. It's not like he even knows about Uriah and I. And really, I don't want to be yelled at.

"I'm not feeling well. So we need to leave now." I walk past him and down the stairs. "It might have to do with my stay in Erudite."

"You know, Evelyn's going to put you in a cell when you show up." Bass tells me as he follows. I shudder at that thought. Sitting in a cell again… I don't want to do that again, but I have to get checked out. I would rather rot in a cell again if everything is safe. I bite my lip ring and walk to the door.

"I know." I tell him. "But I have to go." My voice is calm as I open the door and start walking to Erudite, my mother, cell, friends, boyfriend, and doctor. The positives outweigh the negatives. Bass doesn't say a word as we walk. Not even commenting on why I changed into my black dress and a grey abnegation sweatshirt.

000

We get closer and closer to the Erudite headquarters and I see more mixing colors like Bass. It's a weird sight. People stare as I walk with Bass with my head held high. Why are they staring? I wasn't dead. I was following my brother's orders. Remain until I come get you. That's what I did. Someone holds the door open for us and Bass doesn't even question it. So I follow. Since when do people hold the door open for us? The entry falls silent as we walk to the elevators. It looks similar to how it did just a few weeks again, but Jeanine's portrait is ripped to shreds and there's bullet holes everywhere. How many people died here in this room? I reframe from showing any sign of remorse as we walk to the elevator. People stare at us and it's beginning to bother me. I'm normally ignored. So what's so special now? Once the doors shut us off I look at him with some confusing.

"What the hell is their problem? Did I die or something?" Bass leans against the wall and sighs.

"Evelyn is in charge. We're her children. We're given respect." I groan and stuff my hands into the pocket of my sweatshirt. My fingers brush against the gun I have hidden in it.

"Would have liked a warning about that, Tobias." I mumble as I grip it tighter. Everything is fine. I'm not going to my death… at least I hope not. I shut my eyes and reframe from showing any sign of the sharp pain in my stomach. I need to get to the doctor now. "Do I have to grace our mother with my presents before getting checked out?" I ask him sarcastically.

"She has to grant it, so yeah." Bass tells me in a dry tone. He doesn't like it when I call him Tobias.

"Damn it." I cruse as the door opens. It Jeanine's floor. I swallow hard as Bass walks out first. "I don't want to see her office. Tell her to come to me." I mumble so only he can hear me. Bass just looks at me, and pulls me out into the floor. "I can't be here. Not again." I tell him quickly.

"Grow up and be the dauntless you are." He says before walking ahead of me. I know the way all too well. I have nightmares of it. Walking to my death. I might be doing it again. People look at us again, move away from us and all that. I will not let them see a cowardly little girl. I am Dauntless. I take in slow even breaths on the way there. To the doors that again, someone opens for us.

"I didn't think collecting her would be that easy." I hear my mother's voice before I see her. My heart is racing and I know I need to calm it down fast. I finally see her looking out of the glass window, almost relaxed. My mother is never relaxed.

"Wasn't as easy as you might think." Bass says as he walks me over to her. "But she's here, willingly." That comment makes her turn and face me.

"I see that you're willing to follow at least one of my rules." She says as Bass has me a few feet from her.

"It was simple enough." I deadpan and my head starts to hurt. "I was told that I'm being accused as a traitor. Is there any proof?" I ask her as I cross my arms over my chest. She smiles.

"Yes there is in fact. But we will discuss that later at your trail." She doesn't miss a beat as she looks me up and down. "You're doing a great job at remaining calm considering what happen here." I swallow hard as she walks past me to her desk. "Thank you Tobias. I will have one of my men take her to her old cell." My body tenses up as I stare at her.

"No." I tell her firmly. "I'm not going back in there."

"Yes you are." She says as she looks over some papers. "As you leave, please bring Mark in." I look at Bass worried.

"I'm not going back into 1122. Give me another cell." Bass seems to understand. That's my old cell. I'm sure he didn't go and look for it. He wouldn't want to focus on that part of this war.

"No. It's already for you." She says as Bass turns to leave. Even though I'm pissed at him, I don't want him to leave me. I watch as the doors shut before turning to her.

"Give me a doctor." I tell her firmly. She looks at me with only a hint of confusion.

"Excuse me?" She says before walking over to inspect me. "You weren't in the fight."

"So. I need to be checked out by a doctor." I tell her defiantly. "Now. Then I will sit in my old cell."

"Why do you need a doctor?" Evelyn asks and I think I see a hint of concern. I'm not sure why though. She hates me. Should I tell her? What would she think?

"Because I need one." My voice is low. "I need one now."

"Aundrea, why do you need a doctor?" She asks again, firmly. "I'm not going to waste time with you playing games."

"Bass kicked me in the stomach hard and I need to make sure…" I stop talking as she tries to figure it out. I don't think I can finish my sentence.

"Why would that…" She stops talking as I think she realize it. Evelyn's eyes move to my waist as she tries to understand. "Does your brother know?" Her voice seems to soften.

"No. I didn't tell him." I tell her sheepishly before showing her my right gauzed wrist. "He thinks it's for this." She nods as the door opens behind me. I watch as she changes again to the leader that she is.

"Take Aundrea to one of the Erudite doctors. Then to cell 1122." Mark nods and goes to grab me, but I glare at him.

"I can walk just fine. If you touch me, I will beat you senseless." My voice seems to catch him off guard. None of them expect me to be back to normal already. I start walking to the door. "Come on, you were given an order." I snap when I notice he wasn't following.

"Go, she might actually do it." Evelyn deadpans before I hear footsteps. "Aundrea is very volatile right now. So everything needs to happen quickly." Soon Mark walks past me and he leads me to the stairs.

"No, elevator." I tell him as I turn away from him and to the doors. "I'm not going to take the stairs and you're not going to drag me down them."

"You think I'm stupid enough to go into a confined place with you?" He asks rudely. I don't answer him as I get there and in front of the button panel. I hear him groan and mumbles bitch under his breath. I will deal with him later. Mark walks over and presses the down button and the doors open. I walk on and lean against the wall, staring at the older man as he walks on and presses the four button. It's on the same floor as Candor…great. I remain still as the doors close and we move. Four floors down. Simple enough. I watch the floor indicator countdown slowly and stop of the sixth floor. The doors open and a man and a woman I don't recognize hesitate. "Use the next one." Mark says sharply before shutting the door in their faces. We remain silent as the ride starts again. Right now it's everything in me not to freak out. I hope everything will be okay. Mom knows and I'm not sure what that means to me or Uriah. The doors open and I remain calm as I walk out and follow his lead. Again the hallways are not easy to understand. So I have to trust him. Great… "Why am I doing this anyway?" He asks suddenly. "We normally sent the doctors to the cell."

"Because I'm an Eaton." I deadpan. Really, he doesn't need to know. Mark takes me into a room. "I ask and she gave it. Don't question your leader." I roll my eyes as I see some people walking around. All mixed colors. They all stop and stare at me. It's my team from my stay here.

"She needs to be looked at. Call me when you're done." Mark mumbles before leaving me with the three people.

"Ms. Eaton, we thought you were deceased when you didn't come with your mother or brother." I roll my eyes at the man's response. The woman starts to cry and hug me.

"I was so worried when you left. You shouldn't be moving much during recovery." I stiffen at her touch. I thought little of these people and they care about me. I glance at the boy.

"We love searching for knowledge. They ended up getting too attached to you." I understand a little bit. The woman let's go of me and looks at me worried.

"Why do we need to examine you? Are you okay?" She asks before resting her hand on my forehead.

"I'm not sick if that's what you're asking." I deadpan. She moves to check my pulse.

"Your heart is racing. Let's get you sitting down." She turns and drags me to a chair. The room is a makeshift hospital. It really surprises me that they aren't in a cell or dead. They helped Jeanine Matthews personally. She pushes me onto a hospital bed that looks like it was from one of the rooms my mother's men set on fire. It still smells like smoke. "What's going on?" She asks as she takes my Amity bag from me.

"No." I go to reach for the strap and I'm too slow. She goes to toss the bag on the ground and I wince. Thankfully, nothing happened. "There are a lot of guns and bullets in there." I inform her and she doesn't seem to care.

"Now, what's going on?" She asks me firmly. "As your doctor you shouldn't hide anything from me." I shake my head.

"Since when did you become my doctor? All you guys did was run tests on me. That's more scientists at her exposal if you ask me." The woman laughs.

"I'm the doctor she assigned to take care of you." She points to the man. "He is the scientist. I had to make sure he didn't push your little body to much." I could care less. "Now what's going on?" I look between her and the man. He seems like he could care less. Right now he is going through one of the cabinets. The boy, I think his name is Joel just leans against the wall bored out of his mind as he looks over the top of his glasses. A normal Erudite trait.

"Then what were you, Joel? The assistant?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"More of just there. I had nothing better to do and thought I could help with the neurological aspect. That means anything that has to do with the brain and nervous system." I nod and sigh.

"Good to know that you find my brain interesting." I mumble as the woman starts to get annoyed. She starts snapping.

"What's going on?" She asks. I shake my head.

"My brother accidently kicked me in the gut." I tell her quickly.

"Interesting indeed. During initiation, I chose to study the brain. I looked at dozens of brain scans and none of them are like yours or your friend's." Joel says without missing a beat. I can tell the woman is thinking.

"A Dauntless should be able to handle a kick in the stomach… but I can check it out." She says a bit confused. "Lay down please." I glance at her. If I lay down, I don't think I would be able to get back up. I'm in pain and not sure if I'm still bleeding or not.

"No." I tell her quickly. "I'm not going to."

"And why not? You came here." She asks sharply. The man is paying attention now. "Hugh, Joel step outside of the room."

"But we can't. This is our cell." Hugh states. That's his name?

"You can ask the guard to stand just outside the cell to give Ms. Eaton some privacy." She snaps as she turns a faces him.

"Privacy?" He asks.

"A dauntless isn't going to come right out and tell me what's going on with others in here." She seems to be the one in charge now. Wasn't it the other way around during my last stay here? Hugh sighs and just walks to the door.

"But if we get in trouble, you're going to get it." He mumbles. "Damn Evelyn." It's barely audible but I hear it. Joel takes one glance at me and then walks to the door and they leave.

"Now, what's going on? A dauntless should handle a kick in the stomach just fine unless their pregnant." I look at her carefully and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"How bad would it be if there's bleeding and some cramps after that?" I ask sheepishly. The woman sighs as she looks to the floor.

"Well, it means there could be a chance of miscarriage or complications later on in the pregnancy." She states before walking over to the little desk in the corner and dragging the little stool on wheels over to me. "Are you pregnant?" She asks as she sits down.

"There's a possibility." I confess. "Not sure how far along but I did miss." My stomach starts to cramp up a little bit at the thought.

"That explains the elevated hormones." She rests her hand on my knee. "I'm going to need to check to see if you miscarried. It's going to be invasive." I wince at hearing that. "If you're not, then I will run test and see how far along you are. It will mean that you will have to stay down for a while." I sigh.

000

I sit on my old bed and stare at the floor. It smells fresh of bleach. Must have finally checked the cell and saw all the blood. Supposed to be lying down and sleeping, but I can't. There is too much going on in my head to rest. Eloise, my doctor, said I should be fine now. Just need to rest so my child can recover. My child. I still can't believe I'm actually pregnant. She promised not to say anything to anyone other than my mother. The only time Uriah and I didn't have a condom was our first time. So that means I was pregnant throughout my time here…. Good thing I curled up into a ball each time a traitor came in to beat me…. I would have had problems in here. My eyes move up and around the walls. Each carving I understand. Each faded blood stain is still there. I know all the people, the meanings and everything now. My heart aches just seeing it now. All of this happened because someone wanted to hide something and wanted to create something. Stupid. All of it is stupid. I hang my head and sigh at the thought. And somehow, I managed to get pregnant in the middle of all of the chaos. I'm stupid.

I can almost see the blood still on the ground. That was a lot of blood. How I still alive is beyond me. I shouldn't have. My child shouldn't have. But Eloise said that I was fine. After a blood infusion, eating, and giving me some medication, she said I would be fine for now. As I wait for my trial. At least this stay, I get a blanket and more suitable food. I hear the door open and I look up. Bass. I stand up and run over to give him a hug.

"I thought you were mad with me." He says as the door suits. Slowly he hugs me back, gently.

"I can be mad, but I will never hate you." I tell him quietly before pulling away to look at him. Does he know? If he did, he would have started yelling or begging for forgiveness already.

"Are you okay? I heard you had to get some blood." He doesn't know, I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have to rest." I mumble before walking to my bed and sitting on the edge. That is when Bass notices everything on the walls.

"What's all of this?" He asks carefully.

"I had many mental break downs in this room. I didn't even know any of the things I wrote." I tell him weakly as I stare at the floor. There is a pause before I move on. "How things going with Tris and them?"

"Their trial just finished." He says with a sigh. "All of them are fine." I slowly nod.

"Anything I need to know about before going under?" I ask him hopelessly. Evelyn just wants me dead.

"Marcus is going to die for manipulating Tris." I look up to him. "You know, lying to her saying he was under Evelyn's orders." Something in his eyes tells me that he is trying to help me.

"That's my job though. I'm the one that's going to kill him." I deadpan. "Not even she can take that from me." He smirks because he understood that I caught on to something. Tris must have said that because she can manipulate the truth serum. My father was telling the truth and Tris knows it. There was something. "What was the truth thing anyway?" Bass swallows.

"I don't think I can tell you just yet." He says dryly before glancing at the camera in the corner. We are being watched. "But I'm sure you will find out sooner or later."

"Why are you in here anyway?" I ask him a bit annoyed that he can't tell me because she told him not to. "Not like you are supposed to talk to accused traitors." I roll my eyes.

"You're my little sister and I was checking on you." He says simply. "You did after all had to go see a doctor." I wince at the thought of almost losing my child.

"Yeah…" I look to the floor again and sigh. "When's my trail?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. You should get your rest. You know how the Truth serum affects you." I nod. "Then you will be able to see your friends."

"How are you so sure right now? I could be a traitor and I could be executed on the spot." He remains silent for a minute.

"They can't execute you right after the trial. They will wait and do it all at the same time." I sigh and glance up at him.

"Thanks. Very comforting, Tobias." I tell him sarcastically before lying down with my back facing away from him. "Just leave me alone."

**So, I guess everything just got a whole lot worse for Andy. How many of you think she's stupid for getting pregnant in the middle of all of this? Anyway I am expecting a lot of comments. So please just leave a review or Pm me and tell me how you took the news. And if you have any predictions to how everyone will take it or something, let me know too! **


	3. More Lives Lost

**So, I got a very beautiful review from Kathleen. NO, I have not forgotten you. Thank you so much for the review. I wish you had an account so I can reply. But oh well. Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Chapter 3: More Lives Lost. **

I wake up to a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Time to get up." I open my eyes and glace up to see Tori.

"What?" I ask with a yawn. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Cause I'm the only female that can actually handle you. Now get up. Evelyn wants you to shower before your trail." I roll my eyes. Oh yeah. I roll over and sit up.

"Why does it have to be so early? Is anyone up?" I mumble with a yawn before standing up.

"Some." She yawns too. That tells me that she had just woken up too. "Now let's get this over with. I'm sure both of us are going to need a nap."

"If I'm allowed to." I mumble as I follow her out. There are two dauntless guards by the door that I don't know, but they know me.

"Morning, Andy. Good luck." One of them says. I nod.

"Hopefully I don't get too sick this time." I joke and both of them laugh. Tori only smirks and leads me to the same showers that Peter took me too, just this time she follows me in. She's still recovering from the shot to her leg. But at least she can walk. "What, mom didn't trust me in being by myself?" I ask and Tori nods as she leans against the wall.

"When has she ever trust you?" She asks back and I smirk. "She saw how easy it was for you to escape this place last time." Great, Evelyn has access to everything here. I sigh and feel my stomach twist. Great. I hurry to one of the stalls and puke yesterday's dinner. Morning sickness. Normally it's at night for me. "You okay?" I wipe my mouth and flush.

"Yeah. Nerves I think." I lie before returning. "I don't really like the Truth serum."

"No one does. Now get showered. I have your clothes right here." She pats to the gray bag on the counter. "There are no guns in there. So don't think about it." I fake groan and grab it and walk into the shower stall.

"You know, she had me showering with Peter in the room. Granted I was in a closed off area, but it was still gross." Tori scoffs.

"Abnegations are too modest." I roll my eyes and shower. After getting cleaned up and dry off with the towel provide and look into the bag. These aren't my clothes. These are black and gray, yes, but they are looser. Mom's doing. I don't complain. Everything looks like things I would wear and the black isn't too baggy. So I pull on a pair of black pants that are a size bigger and pull on a gray big shirt. It looks more like a dress, but it hides anything that I don't want to be shown. I even find a toothbrush and paste in the bag. So I walk out, hand her the bag and brush my teeth at the sink. "You almost pull that off."

"Whatever, Tori." I mumble after I spit. The taste of food that I already eaten isn't too good. "Now am I going to eat before the trail or after?" I ask as I turn on the water to wash my spit down the drain.

"No. After. Now let's go. I'm tired and can't sleep until we are done." She yawns as she walks to the door. She leads me to the elevator and to the room where I guess the trial is being held. It's a big open room I haven't been in before. The people move aside as Tori moves to the side. I guess I need to walk a head of her. So I roll my shoulders back and hold my head high as I walk. There are a lot of people in here but they all move and talk quietly. All of them are in mixed colors so it's hard to tell if I know anyone here. Once I get through I notice my mother's cold eyes on me. She is standing before a chair that is facing the crowed of people with someone holding a box. The truth serum.

"Hello, Aundrea." She greets me in a firm voice. There's less malice in it today.

"Hello, Evelyn." I deadpan as I cross my arms over my chest. "Shall we get this over with?" She smiles.

"Straight to the point." My mother states before moving away from the chair. I walk over proudly and sit down. All eyes are on me now as I take in a deep breath. My mother pulls out the needle from the box and looks at my outstretched hand. I'm surprised when she actually gives it to me and lets me inject myself. As soon as I press down, my head starts to die on me and I can't think. My eyes shut and I hand her the needle back. Great, here we go again. "Aundrea, how much do you know about Marcus and Beatrice's plan?" I slowly open my eyes and the only person I see is her. Evelyn standing tall in her mixed color clothes and her aging body.

"What?" I ask her is a quiet voice. My head starts to hurt. "What plan?" I ask her. She presses her lips together for a moment.

"The one of defying my direct orders." She says firmly. I look at her with pure confusion.

"I don't know any order. You wouldn't tell me anything." I tell her as I rest my head in my hands. "The only thing I knew was you telling your factionless leaders to collect the guns of the dauntless so you can contain them better when you took over of the city." I see her face waver for a moment.

"So you are unaware of anything that those two were planning?" She asks.

"No. I only know that Tris was only doing it because…" I stop. Something is pushing itself through the pain. Bass, he told me something. I groan.

"You can't lie under the Truth serum, Aundrea." I barely hear her voice as I grip my hair and start to whimper. What did Bass say?

"I'm not trying to. The truth serum hates my messed up head. Okay!" I snap in a loud voice. "Hasn't anyone told you that?" That's almost a scream. "Hasn't Eloise even told you anything? You have access to everything." I dig my nails into my head and groan. I partly lied under the serum and now my head is screaming.

"Evelyn, it seems like she has had enough." I barely hear a voice from behind her. But I can't see. Everything else is blurry. What did Bass say? Tris said something. What did she say?

"Aundrea, tell me. What did you know?" Her voice is softer now.

"Tris and Christina were in her old room." I breathe out. "Dressing as Amity and they told me they were working with Dad." That's the truth. "She told me something about Truth and how serious he was being. Normally he wouldn't be like that when he is trying to lie." Now I need to lie. "I believed that Dad was telling the truth about something. I never really found out, but she told me that is was a secret mission." I dig my nails into my head harder. "She said that he told her that it was a mission that you personally gave him." I tell her that best I can. The pain is unbearable now. I'm starting to tear up. My head shouldn't be going through this. Not after the surgery.

"I did not give out such a mission." She states firmly. "You really believed that?" Evelyn doesn't seem to believe it. I have to keep lying.

"No." I breathe out before finding the will to let go of my hair. I can handle pain. Slowly I look at her. I need to have some truth in there to help with the pain. "I was going to tell you." I look her in the eyes. "I was going to when I told you I could fight. But you told me no. Then B Four…said what he said." Don't want to talk about that in front of everyone. "So I didn't bring it up. After all, you didn't even want me there. If Tris believed him, then I was going to have to deal with it. You obviously had everything under control. You always do. Don't you?" I spit out and she just takes in a deep breath. "I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway. She was already in Amity by that time."

"So you could have informed me of it but chose not to because you and your brother got into a fight?" She asks with bitterness. I blink once. I can answer this truthfully.

"Would you have believed me?" I deadpan. "After what he said. Would any of the leaders trust me? It brought doubt on my character. It would make everyone question me and think twice. So yeah. But that wasn't the only reason. You didn't trust me one bit." I lean a little closer to her. "You didn't even want me. So you would have dismissed it off and told me I was a liar and I didn't know what I was talking about." I inform her. That's the truth and she knows it. But instead of fighting back or looking pissed. Evelyn looks a bit hurt. It leaves fast and she takes in a deep breath and walks over to me. I wish I can get out of the chair and trust myself with walking. She walks over and kneels in front of me. This is the closest I have been to my mother in a long time. Evelyn looks older than she's supposed to be. The years living as a factionless would do that to you.

"Aundrea." She whispers. I would wish to put her under to see if she's telling the truth. "There is a lot of different types of trust." I can tell she wants to continue, but she changes the subject. "Who's the father?" I press my lips together and stare into her eyes. I don't want her to know.

"You're cruel." I breathe out as I struggle to even remember his name. I didn't last time. It's good I guess, but hurts like hell.

"Who is it?" She asks again and I close my eyes and bite down hard on the lip ring.

"I've had enough." I breathe out. "This is too much." A tear falls down my face. "I'm done. It hurts too much. I can't even think mom." My voice is a quiet whisper and I grip my hands into the arms of the chair. "Please stop this." I open my eyes and look into hers as more tears fall. "Mom, end this. You got what you needed." I whimper and she only sighs and stands up.

"Fine, we're finished. The truth serum has revealed that you are not a traitor. Just hotheaded and quick to jump to conclusions. Typical Dauntless behavior." She tells someone. I just can't tell. I'm just trying to breath. "Something you should work on, Aundrea."

"Whatever. Evelyn." I push myself up with the help of the arms of the chair and I try to focus on walking. How did I do this last time? Almost fell on my ass. I take in a deep breath, roll my shoulders back and walk forward, towards the crowed. They move and I see Bass waiting for me. He meets me half way and he walks with me out of the room. "That hurt." I mumble as we walk into the hall. Away from the peering eyes and my mother. I lean against my brother once the doors shut and he catches me.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, just way too much effort right now. I need to sleep." I tell him as I hear the doors open again.

"Andy." I turn my head to see Tris, Christina and Uriah. I smile a little bit and laugh.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I joke as I push myself off of my brother and Christina runs up and hugs me. I hold her gently. "Careful, I'm a little wobbly right now." I warn her so she can support my weight once she lets go of me. "Good to see you all alive." I tell them in a groggy voice. My head still hurts and I'm too burnt out to fight it. I need to sleep.

"We were worried about you." Tris says.

"Why? You thought I was Traitor too?" I smirk tiredly and she shakes her head.

"Of course not." She smiles a little bit. "You don't do well on the truth serum." Something tells me that it was more than worry for the serum. The look that flashes on Christina's face and the stern cold look on Uriah's tell me that. "How are you feeling?" I shake my head.

"A lot worse than how I look." I joke dryly and everyone remains silent. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look fine." Bass states. "Now let's get you lying down before you faint." I look at him.

"You're a bad liar." I scoff and stand up straight. My head starts throbbing and I groan and hold my head. "How long does this crap last again?"

"A few minutes, you should have been done know." Christina states.

"But what if you just have brain surgery? My brain can't take this shit." I bite out and then groan. "Sorry. It's no excuse to be rude."

"Let's get you to bed." I feel Bass's arm on me. I look at him before he picks me up.

"I'm not a baby, I can do it myself." I protest. But I don't fight as I rest my head on his shoulder.

000

I wake to something shining into my face.

"Bass. Turn off the light. I'm trying to sleep." I mumble as I pick up the pillow and cover my head.

"Your brother isn't here." I hear a familiar voice tell me.

"Then turn off the damn light. I'm still tired." I complain as I hear him laugh. "Shut up. Nothing's funny." Slowly I lift my head and I see Uriah looking at me and there's bright light right behind him. "I died and went to heaven." He shakes his head and there is a small smirk.

"No, I'm just that hot." I throw the pillow at him and he laughs. It's not his normal laugh, something's missing. Once he puts the pillow back on the bed, I grab his hand and snuggle my cheek into it.

"Snuggle with me and tell me what's wrong." I whisper and he looks around.

"Can't, everything is glass in here. People will see." He whispers back. "But I can sit here." I watch him sit right next to the bed. His back is right up against the bed. "Better?" He ask humorously while tilting his head back.

"Would rather have you up here with me." I mumble out. "But sure." He gives me a little smile.

"We can go somewhere after you feel better." I nod and I move closer to him so my head is right next to his ear and we can look at each other better.

"Okay, what's wrong? You're not yourself, Uri." I whisper as I start twirling my finger through his hair. He sighs and looks at the floor.

"I… don't know." He pauses and I stop to look at his conflicted eyes. "How to say it." He finally says. I brush my hand against his cheek gently and sigh.

"Who was it?" I ask. I know that look all too well. Someone died.

"Lynn." He breaths out and I stop. "It was Lynn." My body tenses and I just stare at Uriah. She didn't, did she? Lynn is dead? She can't be. Lynn is dead. I start to shake as tears form in my eyes. I can't stop it. I get up, curl up into Uriah's lap and sob. He doesn't say a thing as he holds me. I don't care about trying to be tough for Dauntless. Or hiding my mood or whatever. Lynn's dead. The same girl that allowed me to hug her before she left. Lynn the tough female initiate that shaved her head. Marlene's Lynn. We don't talk as I sob. I don't know her as well, but I still cry. I don't know if Uriah felt this way for her too. My emotions are going to be over the top right now being pregnant, so I'm at a lost. But I can't cry. I see a tear drop down from his face and I look up at him.

"I'm sorry." I go to move but he doesn't allow me to move.

"Don't. I need you right now." He whispers and I stop moving and remain there. So what if Bass walks in on this. I don't care. "She died from getting shot in the stomach after the simulation was turned on." He breathes out my unspoken question.

"I wasn't fast enough." I confess. "I did my best to warn everyone, but I got there, shouted and the shooting started." His eyes are heavy with sorrow. "I did my best to take care of you guys." More tears fall down my face as a thought hits me. "Look at us, we're crying over the girl that would kill us both for this. I mean she hates people looking at her as weak. She didn't publicly cry when Marlene died after all." I state and I get a confused look from him.

"She said something about Marlene before she died." He states. "She said she loved Marlene too." I smile weakly.

"Yeah she did." I state quietly.

"What do you mean? We all did." I shake my head at Uriah. Finally something I know and can explain it to him.

"They were dating, Uriah." I tell him. "Lynn loved Marlene a lot and she loved her back." He looks at me a bit confused. "What?"

"They were dating?" I nod. "But…"

"Girls can date each other too. Just like boys can." I tell him. "I can't believe I know something you don't." I scoff playfully as I slap his chest.

"No, I know that. I just never thought as them liking each other like that. They were close but I thought it was like a sister relationship more than anything else." I shake my head.

"Nope they loved each other. And now they're exploring the world unknown together." I smile a little bit. "Being brave, just like Lynn." He laughs a little bit. Still not the same, but okay with it.

"Thanks Andy." He says before cleaning his face with his shirt. Then he moves to mine. "I missed you." He whispers. "Did you miss me?

"You have no idea." I roll my eyes. He smirks and we both slowly stand up.

"Come on, I know of a safe place." Uriah whispers before leading me down the elevator. He's right the whole place is made out of glass and everyone could see us, if they were paying attention. Thank you from the warning, Uri. He presses the down button and the doors open. I walk on first because I really don't want to be watched right now. He follows suit, and once the doors shut, his lips are on mine and I'm pinned against the wall.

"I doubt this is the place you were talking about, Uri." I breathe out as we part.

"No, it's not. But I couldn't wait any longer." He gives me a sexy smile and my stomach twists. Oh, my stomach, the child. How am I going to tell Uriah that I'm pregnant? Should I even tell him? There is a high chance I'm going to miscarry because of everything. A phantom pain hits me and I shut my eyes tight. "You okay?" he asks quickly.

"Phantom pain. Nothing to worry about. It's not real." That's the truth. Just he might think it's one of the bullet wounds. Uriah nods and stands next to me.

"Sorry, shouldn't have pushed your shoulder into the metal anyway." He says before kissing my nose. The pain leaves soon after.

"It's fine now." I tell him. "Where're you taking me anyway?" I ask.

"Not really sure. Somewhere private so you can get as loud as you want." He pats the blue jeans pocket closest to me.

"Abnegation is the only place I can think of." I tell him without thinking and he laughs.

"Really? I don't think we can go that far." I look at him confused and then understand.

"You said I get pretty loud." I protest. "And why not?"

"Your mom is keeping track of everyone and stuff." He sighs. "Might not be able to get that far with how late it is." I wave my hand at him.

"If it's my mother, then I can deal with her later." I tell him. "We can do it later anyway. I'm starving right now. I haven't eaten at all." I tell him and he looks at me.

"I was going to get you some food first anyway." I smile right as my stomach growls. "Cute." He laughs as the doors and he has to move.

"I don't even have to try." I tell him sarcastically as I follow him out of the elevator. The hallway is short and white, like the halls that I came accustom to. There is a fork at the end of the hall and I'm just glad he knows the way. I'm starving. "What would I do without you?" I ask jokingly.

"Starve for the rest of your life." We both laugh. Still not the normal laughter I'm used to. I don't think I can change it. It's going to be this way for awhile. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about the baby. It might be too much to deal with.

"That is a big possibility. No matter how long I'm in a place I still have a hard time figuring them out." I state and he remains silent for a moment. I look at his face and I see he's upset.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you." Uriah says quietly and I narrow my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He sighs and looks me in the eyes.

"Come with you here. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." He says and my heart aches. I stop and grab his arm.

"No, Uriah. I had to come by myself. Tris and Four shouldn't have come here. I was fine for the most part. If you would have came she would have killed me and everyone else faster than what she was planning on." I tell him firmly.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I made her promise not to hurt anyone. Granted that back fired because I wasn't clear on what I meant, but still I had to promise that I would be on my best behavior. Which means if you were with me I would have lost it sooner and got us all killed." He takes in a deep breath.

"You have more self control than that, Andy. I shouldn't have allowed you to go by yourself." I glare at him as he says the words allow.

"I do what I want whether or not you give me permission. I ask for your opinion because I value your thoughts not because you can tell me what to do." I tell him as I let go of his arm. For some reason that pisses me off.

"Andy?" I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be snappy with you." I mumble out. "I don't understand it." Uriah only nods and bring me into a gently hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asks before we walk again. I'm just glad he didn't get upset with me. My mother would snap once in awhile and dad would hit her. For some reason I expect Uriah to do the same thing.

"Weird to be honest." I deadpan.

"This isn't Candor." He jokes and I elbow him in the gut.

"No shit, Uriah." I snap and he backs off. "I really don't know why but I'm pissed." Uriah presses his lips together and nod.

"I understand and I will be extra careful." He says quickly as we reach a door. On the other side I smell food. I can't tell what really, I just know its food. Before I can touch the door, he opens it for me. "After you." I smile weakly and walk through.

"Thank you." We both laugh a little bit and grab food. I might be pissed with him but I missed him so much. We walk to the line of food and I get some chicken and salad. I don't know why. It just seemed good to eat. Uriah gives me a questioning look but doesn't say anything. Normally, dauntless don't go for leafy greens.

"Where do you want to sit?" Uriah asks as I finish adding some greens to my plate.

"With the group. I haven't really talked with them." He laughs and looks around for me as I take a bite of chicken. It's good. When he starts walking, I don't say anything, I just follow.

"She's awake." I look up from my plate to see Zeke noticed me first. I smile the best I can with the wad of chicken in my mouth.

"HI." I greet him the best I eat as I chew. He laughs and Christina turns to look at me.

"What's going on? You're talking with your mouth full." She states questionably.

"I haven't eaten at all, Chris. Deal with it." I tell her after a swallow and sit next to her. Tris is here, but no Bass. "Where's Four?" I ask her.

"Not sure." She says quickly. What happen?

"Something happen when I was sleeping. What was it?" I ask as my eyes move around the group.

"Edward is dead." Christina says quietly. I blink a few times.

"What?" my voice I almost silent. He was the best out of all of us…

"There was a demonstration with the choosing bowls and he was killed during it." Zeke fills in.

"Some demonstration." I mumble as I stare at my food. Suddenly, I'm not hungry. But I have to eat. There is a grown child in me. I stab my salad and eat it. No one talks for the rest of the meal. I really don't know how to process Edward's death. With my eyes closed, I can still feel his blood all over my fingers as I try to keep him alive and then clean up his blood. The memory is so vivid. I remember the scream outside the door and then Peter and Drew come running out. That is one thing that haunts me to this day. I could have stopped it.

Uriah and Zeke leave early. I really didn't respond to Uriah when he tried saying good bye to me. I just stare at the table or food. I wait for Christina and Tris to finish before leaving. I don't know this place at all. What I want to do is run. Run and find a place to cry. Another life was lost. Another life that should have been saved. Where Bass? IS he okay? Why isn't he here? I should at least tell him. I feel like I have been lying to him. But he's going to kill Uriah. God, what am I going to do. Talk to Tris. She might help me. I follow them out without a word. Not sure what else to do.


	4. Finding Out

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Chapter 4: Finding Out…**

I follow Tris and Christina as we walk the street where this supposedly happened. The death of Edward. Tears run down my face as I see the blood. It's dry now, but still. I still remember the smell of his blood. There was no saving him. Tris notices the crying and gives me her hand. I take it and it seems to give me strength. A simple gesture but it warms my heart. We both watch as Christina plays with a black coal she found on the ground. The dauntless bowl. The coal. Once a sign of hope, now I'm walking on top of it. More tears fall. Even if I wasn't with Tris and Christina, I would still cry. Damn hormones.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but I can't stop thinking about it." Christina breaths out. "That of eleven Transfers initiates we started with, only seven are still alive." I take in a sharp breath. That's true. Peter, Drew, Molly, Tris, Christina, Myra, and me are the ones left. Four are dead. That's a number that surrounds me.

"And of the nice one," Tris says. "It's only you, me, Andy, and… Myra, probably." I'm nice? No. not at all. I follow as they lead me to the Hancock building. It's been awhile. I take in a deep sigh. The doors are open. "Uriah said he would come by." I nod as we walk through. Must have been asleep for it. We walk straight to the elevator and Tris presses the button. "Have you been here before?" She asks Christina.

"No," she shakes her head. "Not inside, I mean. I didn't get to go zip lining, remember?" I do. That is saying something.

"Right." The doors open and we walk in. "You should try to go before we leave." Leave. I narrow my eyes at her in confusion.

"Yeah." Christina sighs. "Sometimes I get where Evelyn's coming from. So many awful things have happened, sometimes it feels like a good idea to stay here and just… try to clean up this mess before we get ourselves involved with another." I watch her smile as I get totally lost. "Of course I'm not going to do that. I'm not even sure why. Curiosity, I guess." I slowly let go of Tris's hand and try to remain calm. What are they talking about?

"Have you asked your parents about it?" Tris asks as if this is a normal conversation.

"They have to look after my sister. They don't know if it's safe out there; they don't want to risk my sister." Out there? Out where?

"But they were okay with you leaving?" she asks another question before I can.

"They were okay with me joining another faction. They'll be okay with this too." Christina looks at the ground. "They just want me to live an honest life, you know? And I can't do that here. I just know that I can't." Her words sound sad, but since there's a pause I'm going to take it.

"Out where?" My voice is timid but sounds loud in the silent elevator. Both of them look at me.

"Tobias didn't explain it to you?" Tris says slowly. I shake my head no and she bites her lip.

"Well, the thing we went looking for was a video." Christina fills in. "It told us the reason why we're here."

"Here?" I raise an eyebrow. "We're here because the people that founded the city thought there were problems with humanity and wanted to fix them." I inform her.

"Sort of." She hesitates. "Divergents are being asked to be sent out to help them." I don't know what to think.

"Divergents?" I ask slowly.

"Once the number of divergents get high enough, Amity should let us go and help them." Tris explains a little more.

"So what does that mean? Mom doesn't want the divergents to leave?" I ask her.

"No." They say together and I take in a deep sigh as the door opens. That is some news. I get hit with the warm wind that has a bitter edge to it. Great… cold weather is upon us. It takes me a moment to join everyone else on the roof. It's cold and I'm frozen with thought. Uriah and Zeke are here already. They are throwing rocks off the roof and I see Uriah is acting fine. He even tries messing Zeke up by bumping his elbow.

"Hey." They say in unison once we all walk out. Once the doors close behind me I can't move again. We were told that the city was formed here to correct human error.

"Wait, are you guys related or something?" Christina jokes with them. I barely hear it. Now there is a video that says once the number of divergents are high they need to be sent out to the place outside the fence?

"Andy?" I hear my name but I can't respond. The fence was the very place we were told not to go, it's dangerous. Well, that's strange. I can see where it fits in, but not why it was a secret or why it was even place to begin with.

"We had to fill her in." Christina states slowly. I blink a few times and feel the wind hit me again at if the doors just opened.

"What?" I ask through the wind. Probably not a good idea being up here pregnant, but what can I do now? Uriah looks at me worried. "Fill me in on what?" I ask without thinking. Everyone just looks at me. "Oh… sorry. I'm a little slow at the moment." I state.

"It's a lot to take in." Zeke states as he tosses a rock over the edge.

"Kind of. Think I got it." I tell them.

"Good." He says. There is a pause and after awhile Uriah makes his way over to me because I start to have a hard time standing against the wind.

"What do you think's out there?" Uriah asks the group.

"What if it's more of the same? Just… more crumbling city, more factions, more everything." Christina is the first one to speak. I don't know. I'm just thinking about secrets. What others have been kept from us? Uriah places he's jacket over my shoulders.

"Can't be." He says while shaking his head and resting an arm on my shoulders. "There has to be something else."

"Or there's nothing." Zeke suggests in a bored voice. "Those people who put us all in here, they could just be dead. Everything could be empty." I doubt that. If someone went to this length to put us here, making all of this stuff, there has to be more people out there. There has to be. But do I really want to risk it? Do I really want to leave safety to go indulge in my own curiosity?

"It doesn't matter." Tris speaks up firmly. "It doesn't matter what's out there, we have to see it for ourselves. And then we'll deal with it once we have." I don't know if I can do that. Leave, not sure if I can't come back for the health of me and my baby… Uriah and my baby. He doesn't even know. Shit. More things are added to the pile. Thanks to the extra jacket, I'm a bit warmer. That's a good thing too because we just take our time up here. Soaking in the view of the city.

000

I shouldn't have been out on the Hancock building at night. Now I have a chill and I can't get rid of it. Thankfully, I have access to a lot of clothes here. I hated having to stand outside as mom set the ground rules for people to follow. I'm not going to. There's no point. And I think she knows that because she asked me to join her in her brand new office. Great. Either that or more Uriah hunting. I cross my arms over my chest as the elevator stops and opens it's doors. Nobody stares at me as I make my way to her office. Everyone should know I'm alive now and NOT a traitor. That was annoying. Currently, I don't know what mood I'm in. It must be a mix of being pissed and really not caring at all. If that's an emotion. I walk past the guard she has place before her door and walk in. As I go past I see his gun. I miss my guns. It gave me security.

"Shut the door and come in." Evelyn says quickly. She is sitting at the desk writing things down. Once I shut the door, she puts everything aside and rubs her temples.

"What do you want?" I deadpan as I make my way over to her. She looks at me with tired eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in a tone I really didn't expect.

"As in?" I'm not sure how to take this side of her.

"As in how are you feeling? You're pregnant after all. Are you feeling well? You are wearing a lot of clothes." She's sharp again. I look down at the jackets.

"I'm following your rules, aren't I?" I ask her before sitting down.

"That's not what I asked." She states bored. I sigh and lean back.

"I got a chill from standing on the Hancock Building last night with some friends from dauntless." I inform her. "It was cold. I didn't have a jacket and my friend let me use his. So I'm not as bad as I could be."

"Your friends?" She asks.

"Tris, Christina, Uriah and Zeke. I met them during initiation." I don't see where this is going just yet.

"Do they know?" I shake my head no.

"Only two people know. You and the doctor." She nods now.

"Surprised you didn't tell your brother. You two have always been so close." Evelyn sighs and starts to seem a little bit relaxed. Strange.

"Considering the fact he didn't even know I was dating and that he hit me in the stomach. I'm not going to put him through that." I deadpan.

"And who is the father again?" Here we go.

"I never told you. You don't trust me so why would I tell you." She looks up at the ceiling and remains quite.

"There are different levels of trust. Aundrea, I do trust you but not in the way I needed." Evelyn informs me. I don't believe her. "When you came back I wasn't sure if you weren't just going to get yourself killed because you didn't remember anything."

"What about before hand? After we came from Amity?" I ask her. She closes her eyes and sighs again.

"You weren't the little girl I remember." Evelyn seems like this is stressing her out. I don't care.

"You shouldn't have left." I snap a little loudly. "You should have stuck it out with Marcus and be able to see the shit he did to me and Bass." She remains silent. "That man should be dead."

"His trial is coming up." Her voice is even.

"Can I kill him?" For some reason, I'm excited now. "I want to kill him."

"If that is his penalty, than I will suggest it." I'm surprised to hear that. "As long as you tell me the father."

"He doesn't know at all." I tell her quickly without thinking it.

"I understand that, Aundrea. I want to know that father of my grandchild. Is that too hard to ask?" I stare at her. "Nothing's going to happen to him. I promise."

"Can I trust you?" I ask her slowly. "You know how I am with promises. I don't make them unless I can keep them." she nods.

"I am aware." I start to chew on my lip ring and think. She might be able to help me think. Tris has never been through this pregnancy stuff before and she might help me figure out a way to tell him.

"Uriah Pedrad." I tell her firmly. "He has no idea." I add quickly. She doesn't say anything for a moment.

"As long as it's not your father." I almost gag at that.

"I wouldn't allow him to do that. Uriah is that only person I have been with." My cheeks heat up after I say that.

"Good. At least you got some morals from Abnegation." She says as if it's not a big deal. "Are you keeping it?"

"Keeping what?" I ask almost dumbly. "The baby?"

"Yes, aren't we talking about it?" I nod and think.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I was adult enough to take make it. I'm going to take the responsibly of taking care of it." I tell her firmly. "There's no other opinion. The only thing I was able to retain was Abnegation values."

"And thanks to your father some dauntless traits." She says remorsefully. I roll my eyes.

"That too. But we're not talking about that, are we?" I ask rudely.

"No." Evelyn states. "Now, I'm sure by now that your friends have filled you in on what's been going on." I nod. This is really what she wanted to talk about. "So tell me your thoughts." I stare at her for a moment.

"There's no way in hell I'm planning on going out there pregnant. I'm curious, but I'm not stupid. Like others would like to make me believe." She presses her lips into a fine line.

"So you support the divergent leaving?" I shrug.

"I'm not divergent. I don't make that call." Evelyn just looks at me for a moment. No emotion betrayed.

"That's what Jeanine said. I doubt it really." Did she just really say that?

"Whatever. I don't plan on leaving because it wouldn't be safe for the kid." I roll my eyes and put on an act so she doesn't realize she has been throwing me for a loop. "Even though I don't agree with you and your leadership." I want to make that very clear to her. I only am giving her a little trust. She breaks it, she's dead to me.

"I know that already." She waves my comment off. "That's good to know that you're smarter than most here." She lets out a sigh of content.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evelyn is bating me. But I can't help it. I can see the almost smile.

"There's a group that's call themselves Allegiant." She states as if she is confessing a secret.

"Allegiant, doesn't that mean loyal to a government?" I ask her and she nods curtly.

"They believe we should do what we were supposed to do." Takes me a moment to understand. Is my friends apart of it? They were talking about it yesterday.

"Good for them. Once they leave you don't have to worry about them." I start playing with my lip ring. "You have more people willing to stay behind. I say let them go." Evelyn watches me, studies me. She doesn't exactly trust me. I can see that. "What you think I'm a part of it?"

"I was considering it." She admits and I roll my eyes.

"No. I didn't even know it existed. I just found out that there might be something on the outside of the fence." I remind her. "I'm a great actor, but I'm not going to lie to you, right now."

"Good. I would like to keep it that way. The condition you're in right now, you're going to have too." I don't want to be here anymore. She is annoying me.

"Can I go? I have to get something to eat and pee." I deadpan and she nods.

"Something you're going to be doing a lot now." Great… I'm going to get fat. I stand up and walk right out of the room without a goodbye. I need something to drink. But I doubt that I should. No one bothers me on my way to the elevator and to the dorm room for the former initiates. I only know of this place because Uriah told me how to get back here. The cold metal seems to sink through the many layers I have on still the moment I lean on the elevator wall. I must be getting sick. Great… The doors open and I walk to Uriah's bed. I haven't really slept last night. Was outside so I don't have a bed yet. So his will have to do. The moment my head hits the pillow I smell his rich and inviting scent and sigh with content. No ones in here and that's good. I bring his covers over me and I relax. This is peaceful. I'm finally can just relax and breath in a comforting smell. My stomach twist and I can't help but laugh. No, not right now. I need to sleep.

000

"Ann." I hear my brother whisper my name.

"What? It's Saturday. Let me sleep." I mumble as I curl tighter into a ball. That's when he laughs.

"Just wake up and look at me." I groan and open my eyes. Bass is crouched next to my bed. "Looks like you're finally sleeping well." I nod.

"And I would like to return back to it." I mumble as I stretch my arms out over my head. "Now what do you want." I yawn.

"I left Tris a note about her brother's trial. Can you be there?" He asks. "I can't because it would bring suspicion. It's a private trial." I nod and yawn again.

"What time shall I be where?" I ask as my eyes start to drift shut.

"Nine tomorrow morning in the room you where triad in." He whispers before looking around. "Can you do that for me?" I nod as my eyes finally shut for good.

"Yeah. Have someone wake me up at eight and I'll do it." I barely make it out before falling asleep again. I feel his hand pat my head before he leaves.

000

"Andy." I groan as I slowly sit up.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" I moan out as I sit up. "Can't I just sleep?" Once I open my eyes I see Tris looking at me a bit worried.

"Did Tobias wake you up too?" She asks and I nod. "Sorry."

"It's fine. If it was anyone else I would have socked them in the jaw. Teach them for waking me up." Tris only half smiles at that. "What's going on around here? Uriah is all mope; Christina is acting as if everything's normal. Bass is being all secretive and pissing me off and now you?" I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "And I thought I had problems."

"Well a lot of things happened the last two months or so." Tris states slowly. "Apparently there is a group that wants to leave."

"The Allegiant." I cut her off. "Mom told me about them." Tris sighs.

"I met two of them and they want to meet up with us tomorrow night at midnight." She tells me.

"Cool. That should be fun. Where?" I ask as I yawn and stretch.

"Candor." That's far enough away, just need to worry about mom and her stupid curfew.

"Then I will try to make it." I tell her. "Something else is bothering you."

"My brother's trial is tomorrow and I don't know how to think of it." Her voice is almost a whisper. No one else is in here so it shouldn't matter.

"I can't help you much with that." As much as I hate to say it, it's true. "He was nice to me when he escorted me back to my room that one time."

"That doesn't help." I shrug my shoulders. Worth the try.

"Sorry, just trying to help." We both sigh and just sit in silences. I should tell her. At least someone would know. "But there might be something you can help with." I tell her calmly. Not sure how that worked out, but it did.

"Anything." I pat on the bed next to me and sigh.

"Come here. I really don't want to say it too loud." I tell her as she seems confused, but she does it anyway. I wait until she settles in her spot on Uriah's bed and I sigh.

"Is everything okay?" I nod.

"Yeah, everything's great." I tell her quickly. "Just hard to say this." She remains quiet as I try to find the words. "You know of Uriah and I right?" She nods.

"You told me that you guys kissed." I nod. "Is everything okay with you two? You have seems a little different around him lately."

"Everything's great."I breathe out as I look at the floor. "Prefect. Just I'm… not sure how to tell him something."

"Tell him what?" Tris asks in a whisper. No one's in the room so why bother. But we are.

"I…a… well we kind of…" I stutter as I try to find the words.

"Broke up?"She tries to fill in. I shake my head almost violently.

"Hell no. We both are in love." I tell her without thinking. Then I bite my lip. "Remember the night Marlene was killed?" It takes her a moment to respond. "And I wasn't in the dorm with you?"

"Yeah. What about it?" She asks a little confused. Slowly I look at her.

"Well I was with Uriah that night." My voice is strained as I say that. Tris just looks at me.

"I figured you were. Normally you're either with Uriah or Tobias. I was with Tobias that night so it makes sense." I shut my eyes and sigh. She doesn't understand. "What?"

"I was in bed with him, Tris." I confess and she doesn't say anything for a moment.

"So. I've seen you two in the same bed together. You were with him the night of the simulation attack." I groan and stare at her.

"No, Tris. I was having sex with Uriah." I bluntly out almost too loudly. She gets it now. Well how can she not have? Neither of us talks for a moment. "Sorry. I have been really moody and I shouldn't raise my voice."

"It's fine…" She states. "I wasn't understanding it and you really shouldn't had to just come out and say it like that to make me understand." She looks at her hands before talking again. "Is that why everything is awkward between you two? Because you remember?" I shake my head.

"No. nothing is really awkward." I hesitate. "I'm just not sure how to tell him."

"Tell him what, Andy?" She asks in a whisper again. "Are you…" she doesn't finish. I just look her dead in the eyes and nod. "Oh… who all knows?"

"As of now?" I ask with a wince. She doesn't even reply to that. "You, mom, and my doctor from my stay here last time." I confess.

"Your brother doesn't even know?" She almost shouts that and I cover my ears.

"Careful with the loudness, Tris. Please." I beg her.

"Why haven't you told him yet? This is important." Her voice is quieter but she still is upset.

"Because he doesn't know of Uriah and I and… he kind of almost kill it." I tell her slowly.

"What?" She snaps. I have to grab her wrist to keep her from moving.

"He had no idea. We were fighting over me cutting again and he flipped out and hit me in the stomach. I'm fine now, just have to be really careful." I plead with her to stay and she groans and sits back down. "If I tell him I'm pregnant he will hate himself and kill Uriah. I can't have that."

"You have to tell them both. Uriah and Tobias need to know." I shut my eyes and let go of her wrist.

"I know. Just don't know how." I confess. "That's why I'm telling you. So you can help me."

"Just tell them like you did me. It's not that hard." She tells me firmly. "No matter what. Neither of them can change it and will have to deal with it." I groan and hang my head.

"You're different. They will freak out." I breathe out as tears start forming. "Bass won't talk to me for a little bit and then freak out. Uriah… I don't even know." I look back at her and cry. "He might not love me anymore." Without warning. Tris smacks me hard in the face. My head snaps to the side and I ball my fist up and punch her back.

"You're being stupid." She hisses as we both hold our cheeks. "Do you have to hit that hard?"

"Habit. Sorry." I mumble out as I rub my cheek. "And how do you know? It's not every day someone tells her boyfriend that they are pregnant." I shake my head. "I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Christina. She will flip a load because I told her we weren't having sex because she found a lot of condoms in his bag." Tris just stares at me and then starts to cough.

"I still can't believe that you had …it." She states slowly. "And now you're…"I roll my eyes.

"It was my fault really. He was trying to get me to stop." She coughs harder.

"You were raised Abnegation, weren't you?" She cuts me off.

"My upbringing can't be labeled after any of the factions, Tris. It was quiet a unique experience." I tell her as if I was an Erudite, because I'm in a laughing and joking kind of mood. "Considering that I was almost raped several times by my father and beaten on a daily basis, no. Abnegation isn't the right word for it." Tris just looks at me.

"You just flipped from crying to joking about your childhood." She states slowly.

"Hormones. One moment I'm pissy the next I'm laughing my head off. I don't understand it either." I explain and Tris just nods.


	5. And No

**So sorry for not Updating sooner. But here's the rest of the story. **

"What are you doing here?" A factionless guard asks me as I stop in front of the door of the trail room. I sip my coffee and stare at him bored.

"What do you think?" I deadpan. "Is my mother in there yet?" I ask him.

"I'm right behind you." I turn and see her with a cup of coffee as well. She looks just as tired as me. "You shouldn't be drinking that." I sip it and just stare at her.

"I'm seventeen years old, mom. I'm old enough to drink coffee at eight in the morning." I deadpan. I was up most of the night puking, so I'm up early. She walks over to me and motions for the door to be open. I follow behind her.

"Why are you interest in his trail?" She asks before drinking some more.

"I'm not." Really I'm not, but Bass told me I wasn't supposed to tell her. So I'm not going to.

"Then why are you here?" The room only has a few other people in here. Factionless leaders, some random people and an Erudite former from the looks of things. Caleb isn't here yet though. I look at her with a bored look.

"I was up most of the night and couldn't sleep." I tell her in a tired whisper.

"Normal." We join the rest of the group in the front of the room.

"Evelyn." They greet her and look at me.

"She will be joining us today." She says as if she isn't tired. "Aundrea, you can sit down and remain quiet." She points to a chair. "Do you have any questions for him?" I look at her confused.

"Not that I can think of." I deadpan before doing as I'm told.

"Good." She turns back to the group. "This should be quick." As if on cue, the door opens behind us and Caleb walks in cuffed with some former Dauntless escorting him. My heart twists as I see him. He looks tired.

"Caleb." I whisper out. He's going to be executed. That hurts even thinking of it. His eyes meet mine and I feel like I'm going to cry. Tears actually form in my eyes and I know he sees them. But he doesn't say anything. It's hormones, I know. I should be pissed, but I'm not. He almost killed Tris. She is a sister to me and he almost killed her, but he is her brother. The little I got to know of him, he is a good guy. Things happen. My question is why? He is taken to the seat in the front of the room and I can only watch as the needle is placed into his neck and the serum takes effect. His face drop and he looks even more tired.

"Now, Caleb where do your loyalties lie?" My mother asks straight to the point.

"It's obvious, Ms. Evelyn." He says quickly. "Faction before blood. I am loyal to the Erudite." My heart wrenches at hearing this.

"So you where loyal to Jeanine Matthews." She asks to clarify.

"Yes. She was the leader of my faction." He says in an even voice. "I helped Jeanine Matthews where ever she needed me."

"No." I whisper out as a tear falls down my face. No one pays attention to me.

"What was your influence in simulations?" She asks the next question.

"I helped testing and developing." Caleb says almost proudly. I don't remember him being like this growing up. I saw some Erudite traits slip out, but never thought he could do that.

"So you are guilty of the crimes you are being accused of?" Evelyn asks.

"Yes." I can't help but let another tear slip. The same kid that helped me when I was here. The same kid I remember from Abnegation is going to die. "I don't support you or your leadership, Ms. Evelyn. I would rather have the factions still going and not have the whole city know about the Divergents and the world outside. It's safer in here." There is a pause and he looks calm. I wish I knew what's going through his head. But I agree with him to a point. I don't agree with the killing of people at all.

"Caleb Prior, you are guilty of treason and you will be executed when the trials are over." I groan and lean back in my seat as my mother speaks. When finished, she turns to me. "Yes?" I regain control of my lack emotions and look at her. "Do you have a question to ask?" do I? Do I really want to know if he supported the deaths? I nod and she waves me over to her. Slowly, I stand up and make my way over to her. Caleb starts to be able to see me. I don't even bother hiding my tear streaked face. I look him hard in the eyes.

"Aundrea." He greets slowly.

"Did you agree with it?" I ask him gently. "The killing of Abnegation. Did you support using your sister and her faction in killing both of your old factions?" My voice remains calm.

"No. Killing was Jeanine's choice. I suggested the memory serum and she turned it down." I nod.

"Did you support the idea of killing your sister?" I deadpan. "You were helping Jeanine run tests on her after all and you knew of her execution."

"Her choice again." Caleb says strongly. I understand. It's only Faction over blood. That's all it is. I look at my mother.

"That's all, mother." I tell her firmly.

"Still doesn't change the verdict." Evelyn informs and I nod.

"Wasn't planning on trying to change it." I tell her and she looks at the rest of the people in the room.

"His trial is over now." She announces. "What time is it?"

"Nine, ten." Someone says with glasses. "It's almost time to discuss the factionless jobs." Evelyn nods and someone comes and takes Caleb out of the room before we all leave. I notice Evelyn motioning me to say by her side. So I do without a word. We are granted the elevator to ourselves. Perks of being the daughter of the leader of the city, I guess. Once the doors shuts she takes in a deep breath. It's like her hard extort just melts a little bit. I lean against the wall and watch her. She wants to talk to me. And what better chance than now.

"You're not going to work." She says after a minute.

"And why not?" I was actually kind of looking forward to learning how to drive a bus or something. Gives me something to do and work on.

"You need to focus on the baby." I'm surprised she doesn't seem upset. "You are still in recovery and now you have a cold."

"I'll be fine, mother." I mumble. "I have been through worse than this."

"You never been pregnant." She cuts me off. Her face just seems old right now, but there's a hint of concern. "Things aren't the same as before."

"But I'm sure I'll be fine. It's me after all." I defend. I really want to learn how to drive.

"That's why I'm concerned." Evelyn starts to rub her temples. "Your body is already pushing its self to recover and now you're sick on top of it." She is actually concerned for me. Why is she worried about me?

"I will deal with it. You don't need to worry about me." I roll my eyes to hide my confusion.

"You're still not getting a job." Her word is final. Really, I should be glad.

"Then I won't follow curfew." I tell her defiantly. "You will let me do as I please and I won't work." I smirk as she just looks at me. I can practically hear her thoughts.

"No." She says firmly.

"Then I'm going to work. Maybe I'll learn how to drive a bus." I tap my finger on my chin. "I have always wanted to drive."

"You're not working, Aundrea Eaton." Evelyn sounds like the mother I never had. I shake my head.

"I go to do something. Wander or work. Your choice." I deadpan. "You can't expect me to sit still and do nothing at all. I'm not going to drool on myself. I have to do something." I can see her debating this. Regardless, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want. She can't stop me. No one tells me what to do. They can advise me, but nothing more.

"You're going to do it anyway. Might as well save myself a head ache." I smirk again and the doors open.

000

I go to find Uriah. It's lunch time and he should be finished with his factory lesson thingy and I miss him a lot. Hormones I guess, but I just need to be around him. I look around the sea of tables and people. My heart seems to stop as I see him sitting with Bass and Zeke at a table. Quickly I make my way over there and sit next to Bass and across from Uriah. My feet will be touching his. Good enough for now.

"Where were you today?" Zeke asks with his mouth full as I sit.

"I was sleeping." I tell him and Bass just looks at me. "Mom told me I'm not working or learning anything right now."

"Why?" He asks suspiciously. I shrug my shoulders.

"Long story, but I made a deal with her and now I don't have to work." I tell him as if I'm proud of it.

"How did you do it?" Uriah asks after he swallows. He knows how I really can't stand talking with his mouth full.

"It has to do with the fact that I'm her daughter and I know what she wants to hear." I deadpan before taking a bite out of my salad. Slowly I bring my foot over to where his are and rest it on his. I get a glance from Uriah out of confusion, but nothing more. I just want to feel his warmth.

"Lucky. We have to learn factory stuff." Uriah says dryly. I really don't know what to say to that.

"I get to sleep." I get a groan from Zeke.

"That's favoritism." He complains and I laugh.

"Do you really want someone like me driving a bus?" I joke with him and he laughs. Bass still doesn't seem convinced. I might have to tell him. Great…

"Probably couldn't figure out which is the gas and the brake." Zeke replies. I'm not quite sure what he's talking about.

"What?" I ask. "What are you talking about?"He laughs and jesters at me.

"Point proven." Uriah laughs a little but Bass doesn't.

"She's smarter than she looks, Zeke." He deadpans. "She would be able to figure it out." I will have to tell Bass now. Quickly, I shove more salad into my mouth so I don't have to comment.

"I still don't want to test it out." Zeke says and that ends the conversation.

"Anyway." Uriah says and then leans over the table. "Midnight at the Candor, the Allegiant want to meet with us." He whispers quietly. "Tris wanted me to tell you."

"Allegiant?" Zeke asks in a whisper that might be a little loud. Uriah moves the leg my foot is on and kicks him.

"Loyal to a government." I whisper to him. "This case the former Factions and what they were intended to do." It takes a moment to process that. Bass looks at me a bit confused. "Mom." He nods.

"So Tris wants you to come Four." Uriah says as he straightens himself up. "Zeke you can come if you want."

"I'm coming." He says quickly. "I think they're right."

"Be quiet." Uriah snaps with a whisper and kicking him. It's hard not to smirk at the face Zeke makes trying to hold in a cry of pain. Uriah's pretty strong.

"What's her plan?" Bass asks to cut the brothers from fighting.

"Eleven thirty we are heading out." That's news to me. "She wants us to meet her in one of the allies."

"It will be better for Zeke and I to meet you there." He says and looks at me. "You two watch Tris." I nod.

"I'll do my best. She's a slippery one." I joke and he rolls his eyes. That ends the conversation and we finish our lunch. I need to be around Uriah, but I need to tell Bass. He's going to kill me if I don't. Maybe I can get away with telling him tomorrow. Yeah. I'm going to do that. When lunch is over, Bass and Zeke have the same 'class' to go to. So I will take Uriah from his class. I walk with them to throw away our plates. Bass just gives me a look that tells me I have to talk to him soon and I nod. "Have fun at class. I'm going to find something to do." I half brag and Uriah groans.

"I still don't understand why you don't have to do this." I give him a fake smile and laugh.

"Silly, I'm my mother's favorite child." Bass coughs. "I had to give it a try." I protest.

"Evelyn finds you annoying if anything." He says.

"That's putting it nice." I scoff as they start walking. My hand grazes Uriah's and he looks at me. I motion to the other door and turn and leave. Uriah doesn't follow me as I walk over to the other side of the room. He is walking with them. I'm not concerned. Once through the door, I lean against the wall next to it and wait a few minutes. Sure enough, Uriah rounds the corner and looks and me concerned.

"Is everything okay?" He asks once he sees me. I get off the wall and nod.

"I just miss you." I tell him as I close the distance and hug him. He smells amazing. Uriah hugs me back and rests his head on my shoulder. "I can't miss you?" I joke.

"I don't want you too." He says quietly as we pull away. I stare into his brown eyes and bite my lip. I'm going to have to tell him too. Tris is right. I grab his hand and walk to an elevator. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to…whatever you're supposed to go to." I tell him quickly as I press the down button.

"I have to.." My laughing cuts him off.

"I don't care if you have to. You don't have to do anything, Uriah." I scoff as the doors open and I pull him in and shut the doors quickly. I look back at him with a suggestive smile on my face. "I'm allowed to go where ever I want, do whatever I want." I pull him over and warp my arms around his neck as I lean against the wall. The cold metal soaks my back, but I don't care. "So you're joining me today." I kiss him teasingly. Uriah smirks as his eyes grow a little dark.

"As much as I want too, I can't. I have to go." I whimper as he pulls away. His warmth leaving me. Uriah caresses my cheek.

"No, you're coming with me." I tell him firmly. He is making my pissed, hot and bothered. Just being around him. Well, just thinking of him really. Damn hormones. I grab his wrist tightly and I watch his Adams apple bounce as I give him a look telling him he is going to. "Can't I just be with you right now?" I ask him almost desperately and he doesn't know how to react. So he just pulls me into a hug. It's comforting and makes me feel better.

"Where are we going?" He asks me after a moment. I turn and kiss him before answering.

"For a walk." I tell him with a little smirk.

"Do I need a condom?" he asks as we stare into each other's eyes. I don't know if I should laugh or not.

"No, shouldn't need one." I tell him before kissing him again.

"I have one just in case." He breaths out slowly as we part. Wouldn't matter anyway. I pull away from him before the doors open.

"Good idea." I smirk before we walk out and head outside. It's cold outside and I just want to go back inside, but I really just want to be alone with him right now. No one's around, so I hold his hand and lead him towards Abnegation. No one should be over there. I can tell him there.

"Now what's bothering you?" He asks.

"Nothing's bothering me." I tell him defensively. Uriah just gives me a knowing look. "What?"

"You can't lie to me." He says. Both of us hear the sound of heavy shoes and turn. It's a factionless patrol man.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks. Everyone is supposed to be learning. Uriah stiffens. The last thing he wants is to get in trouble. I let go of his hand and cross my arms over my chest and look at the factionless dead in the eye.

"That is none of your Goddamn business." I tell him firmly. "Leave us alone." He seems to get pissed.

"Every former Faction member has to be learning about factionless jobs right now." He tells me. "I will have to take you two to…" He goes to grab my arm.

"Touch me and I will tell my mother you're stressing me out." I deadpan and he stops. "Evelyn wouldn't be too pleased to know that one of her men doesn't know who her daughter is." I scoff. "What's your name?"

"You are still supposed to…" I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not. You can even ask her yourself." I start walking and Uriah just follows. That man doesn't give me any more crap. He might actually be going to talk with mother.

"Why doesn't your mother want you to stress out?" Uriah asks once the man is out of sight. I grab his hand again and bring it to my chest as we walk.

"She says I need to watch myself." I tell him. "She is the one that doesn't want me working."

"Evelyn's worried about your head, isn't she?" Uriah asks as if he understands.

"Partly." I tell him truthfully, but really can't bring myself to complete the thought.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asks as he looks ahead. The threshold of the factions is ahead. Almost in Abnegation. It's a much shorter walk than I remember.

"Not really." I sigh as I remember the first one. My head was hurting so bad. I didn't even realize I was pregnant then. I was so tired from being beaten and blood lost. The other time, it was more my stomach than anything. I take in a deep breath. "This walk was much longer before." I tell him.

"I only been this way once." He says. "I was shooting my way through last time." I nod and lean closer to him.

"I wish I was with you. I was so worried about all of you." I confess. Not what I wanted to but oh well.

"Worried about me?" he let's go of my hand and wraps and arm around my waist. "You were actually worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about your safety." I tell him without thinking. "Every since the attack simulation when you didn't wake up." My voice is quiet as we walk.

"I'm alive." That's all Uriah can say.

"But I didn't know that a few days ago. I can't live without you, Uriah." I feel a tear fall down my face. "I can't imagine it." We stop at the border and he looks down at me.

"Andy?" he asks slowly.

"I couldn't Uriah. I tried, but it hurt. It hurts just thinking about it." I turn in his grasp and bury my head in his dark blue shirt and sob. Seeing me this broken bothers him. "I love you too much."

"Andy, what are you trying to say?" He pulls my chin up so I can look at him. He's worried.

"I thought you died." I breathe out ashamed. More tears stream down my face.

"Andy, Sweetheart. I'm right here. I am alive." He says stronger. "What did you do?" I shut my eyes.

"If I didn't respect Abnegation as much as I do…" I bury my head back into his shirt and grip it with my hands. "I have never had a man in my life that has been as nice and kind as you." I doubt he understood all of that. Uriah holds me tight as if he understands what I just told him.

"I'm here. I'm not going to die any time soon." He promises. I feel stupid for doing this. I feel stupid for not telling him the right thing. After just standing there for about ten minutes, we start walking again through the empty streets of Abnegation. Neither of us speaks. It feels good to be around him again.

"I love you Uriah." I breathe out.

"I love you too." He says after a moment. What's going through his head? Does he think I'm weak for trying to kill myself because of him? We somehow find our way to the house Uriah claimed during the three days and I sigh. "What?"

"I…I don't know." Why can't I just tell him? Tris was easy. Mom was easy. Why not Uriah? I shake my head. Uriah stops and looks at me.

"You know you can tell me anything, Andy." His voice may be firm, but it's caring.

"I just don't know how." I breathe out in defeat. "I.. just don't know how." Uriah looks at me worried for a moment.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk." Uriah says before leading me inside of the house. The air is stale in here. It seems dead and greyer than normal. "I was worried too." He says after a moment. "Seeing Lynn die made me worried." Uriah says as he shuts the door behind us. "I thought you could have died too." I don't know what to say. Really, I could have. I wasn't fully there at the time. The fact that I was able to use a gun was amazing. "Sorry that I made you even think about dying." I feel a choke coming on. He doesn't look at me; he just leans against the door and let's goes of my hand so he can rub his face. "It hurts knowing both Lynn and Marlene are gone. They were my best friends." I see tears form in his eyes and I want to stop him. But I can't. I think he has to do this. "I'm proud that you didn't." slowly, I cover my wrists.

"Uriah, I…" I stutter and stop. "I didn't just think about it." I tell him quickly. He looks up at me. "I used to…um… cut before and…" I look to the floor, embarrassed. Suddenly, Uriah hugs me tight and breath heavily.

"You didn't." Uriah's voice is shaky, then there's a pause. "Can I take a look?" I grip the jacket sleeves tighter and bite my lip. "Andy?"

"Sure…" I tell him as I pull back and offer him my right wrist. "That was the one I…" He gently takes me arm and slowly gets me to let go of my sleeve so he can pull it down. Uriah's fingers are gently as he reveals the gauze bandage. He glances at me before kissing the top of the gauze.

"I am so sorry you felt like you had too." He says before pulling me into a hug. "I am so sorry." This walk didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant, not that I cut myself again. Uriah kisses me lightly on the lips and I think that's too much for me. I pull him closer and kiss him harder. I pin him to the door and make sure he can't move.

"What are we going to do with each other?" I ask in a breath.

000

By the time we get back to the erudite headquarters, it's late and the sky is dark. I wish I still had my watch on. We did a great job staying away from the patrols, but the moment we walk in, there is Mark with his arms crossed.

"Damn it." I cuss out as our eyes locked.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that your mother wants to see you both." He deadpans.

"She should know." I roll my eyes and Uriah looks at me with concern. "Everything's going to be fine." I promise him as Mark leads us to the elevator.

"I won't be too sure about that. Evelyn wasn't too happy with you." Mark half smirks. He's glad that I'm in trouble. Whatever, I'm not in trouble. He's just being an ass.

"I have permission to be out as long as I want. I'm not in trouble, Mark." I deadpan as the doors open. I walk in with pride and lean against the wall as Uriah and he follow behind. Mark just scoffs and presses the button for the floor she's on. I could care less. So I cross my arms and glance at the worried Uriah. I give him a small smile and he smiles his fake one back. Great… When the doors open I just march out and walk to her new office, leaving the two of them behind. I push open the doors and find her reading something.

"You're late." She says firmly.

"I never told you I was going to be in before curfew." I tell her as I walk over to the seat before her. "You're lucky that I came in at a reasonable hour." Evelyn only looks up when Uriah walks into the room and Mark shuts the door.

"Who's this?" She asks as she closes whatever she's reading. I roll my eyes.

"I'm Uriah Pedrad." He says as he walks over and holds his hand out. She shakes it and gives me a look.

"I heard a little bit about you." She says before walking around her desk to examine him.

"Mom, just stop it. Okay?" I groan as I rest my head on my hand.

"You're one of Aundrea's friends from initiation, a dauntless born. Correct?" She already knows this.

"Yes, ma'ma." Uriah says respectfully. She nods and leans on her desk.

"Where were you two and why were you out past curfew?" Evelyn asks.

"None of your goddamn business, Lady!" I snap. "You said I can do what I want as long as I didn't work. The agreement didn't involve me telling you where I went and what I decided on doing."

"But I didn't say you can take people from what they needed to do, Aundrea. Uriah has a responsibly to this city." I roll my eyes.

"You really trust me enough to be by myself for walks?" I scoff. "Sometime to start trusting me." I shake my head and Evelyn remains calm.

"Uriah, give me a moment with her." He glances at me and I nod.

"I'll be fine." I wave him towards the door and stare at the ground. When the door opens and close again she talks again.

"What were you doing?" She asks again as she rubs her temples.

"What do you think we were doing? I'm an adult now." I mumble. "I don't have to answer to you. Never really did."

"Did you tell him?" Evelyn asks and my mood flips from the defensive to embarrassed.

"Was my intentions. But I chickened out and told him about trying to kill myself instead." I hear her groan.

"The dauntless chickened out." She mumbles before walking around the desk. "And how is telling someone you're suicidal easier to do than you're pregnant?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. It's the damn hormones." I protest. "Not like I wanted to tell him that anyway. I wanted to tell him badly about..."

"Then why didn't you?" She asks harshly.

"Because I'm afraid he's going to hit me." she narrows her eyes.

"He hits you?" Her voice is low and threatening.

"No… but I'm worried that he might not like it." Damn hormones. Making me say things I don't want to say.

"If he does, I expect you to knock him on his ass." I look at her surprised. Did she just say that? "I know full well you can."

"I…um…going to go again." I tell her quickly as I stand up. "Don't wait up for us."

"You need to tell him." She says before I get to the door and find him on the other side.

"Whatever." I mumble and shut the door. He is looking at me with concern. "Everything's fine. We can grab our jackets and finish our walk." I deadpan as we start walking to the elevators.


	6. Blame it on the Hormones

**I'm sorry with the long wait. Life got in the way, like it normally does. But I'm back. I should update again in three days. So don't give up on Their Life just yet.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Chapter 6: Blame it on the Hormones**

"Eleven twenty five, where are they?" I groan as I read my watch. Found it in the bag that I was allowed to have back. The Amity one is still not being given to me. I lean against the wall and sigh.

"They're on their way." Uriah tells me as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, I'm being impatient. There's a deference." I deadpan. We changed into black shirts and pants. My case, I'm wearing three jackets. One of them is gray. But everything else is Black. Almost normal. Uriah, on the other hand, is only wearing a sweatshirt. His gray is the gray shirt that can barely be seen. He smiles and leans next to me.

"Is there something I can do to distract you?" He asks in a suggestive voice. I smirk.

"Uriah, you're a distraction." I tell him. "So you have to do more than smile at me right now." I watch him as he leans over to me and our lips connect. Automatically, my arms wrap around his neck and our kiss deepens. I can't help but pull over him in front of me. Something about him and me being pregnant is making me crave him. "See?" I breathe out with a suggestive smile.

"You sure you're not the one that's the distraction? You always seem to want to…" I cut him off with another passionate kiss. He only smirks into the kiss as his hand travels to the end of my many jackets. My stomach twists in it's normal hot dance as his hands touch my skin. I groan as I feel his hand travel upward.

"Uriah, stop it." I giggle as his fingers tickle and make my jackets and shirt go up. My eyes are closed and heavy with the moment. Really I don't want this to end.

"Distraction, remember?" he mumbles on my lips and I don't feel we're close enough. I push my back into the wall more and pull him closer so I can warp my legs around his waist. This helps when we're in bed. Should work here. There. I think this is the closest we can be to each other…at the moment. Suddenly, I'm proven wrong. His body slams me into the hard cold wall and my arms and legs get pinned by the heavy metal door.

"Shit!" I scream out from the pain. I push it a little bit so I can drop my legs back to the ground. Uriah leaves me once I'm secure on the ground.

"We're we interrupting anything?" I hear the Christina's voice behind Uriah. I blush.

"No." He says quickly as he checks the area around us.

"Do you have to slam the door open?" I groan as I rub my arms. Christina smirks.

"If you weren't getting felt up behind the door, then it wouldn't have mattered." I prevent myself from blushing harder as Tris just looks to the ground.

"Felt up?" I ask her as Uriah comes back.

"Don't play dumb. Your bra is showing." I blink a few times just as Uriah blushes and fixes my shirt.

"I…um…" I look ground. "That's Uriah's fault." I tell her before slapping Uriah across the face. Not too hard. "Do you have to do that?" He winces and tries to smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were this close?" She asks upset and a little loud.

"Because of your reaction. It's all in timing, Christina." I peer past the group. No one caught on. Thank you, God. I look back at her. "You can get very excited and loud. It wasn't the right time." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then when were you planning on telling me?" She deadpans. Christina's pissed.

"Later. When the time was right." I tell her in a whisper. She looks at Tris.

"And you knew?" Christina asks and Uriah looks at me confused. I bite my lip. He thought we were keeping it quiet.

"You did too." She says caught off guard.

"She told you, though." Slowly I stepped in front of Tris and her. Christina looks pissed.

"I didn't think I actually had to tell you since you know how to read people." I state slowly. "You know things before I can even tell you. So I was going to bring it up later." Hopefully she can't tell I'm lying right now to prevent her from yelling again. "And the off chance that you didn't know, I would avoid having Four finding out and killing Uriah." I add to get her to stop trying to talk. "You get very loud when you're excited. I couldn't risk it." That's true. The look on Uriah's face means I might need to explain to him some things, which would mean telling him about me pregnant. God, why is this so hard? I will have to tell him tonight.

"Four would at the very least beat him to a bloodily pulp first for not asking him to date you." Christina states as she relaxes her stance. I can back off a little bit. Uriah rubs the back of his head and laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't want that." He states slowly. "We should get going." Uriah glances at me and I remain calm. I'm going to have to tell him now. "I told Four and Zeke, but they're going to meet us there." Tris and Christina nod and it is as if they didn't catch us making out. We move out. Uriah grabs my hand and we run down to Monroe street.

"You told Tris?" Uriah whispers to me as we run in front.

"I have to figure out a way to tell Four without him killing you." I deadpan. He nods and seems to understand. "We need to talk after this." I breathe out slowly. He squeezes my hand.

"Is everything alright?" He asks and I nod.

"Prefect." I think and hope so. We turn onto Monroe and Uriah looks around. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone. He sees it too.

"Which is really bizarre. I know she wants to…" Christina's voice slowly starts to pick up.

"Shh!" Uriah cuts her off. "Next turn?" He asks as he points to the turn. I look back and see her reading something on her arm.

"Randolph Street." She says quickly. Running feels fine right now. But I'm going to have problems with the stairs. We reach the bridge and I'm having a pounding headache thanks to the staples. When can I get them out? And should I be running while pregnant? I let go of Uriah's hand and slow down to the back of the pack. They slow as well, but not as fast as me. I rest my hands on my knees and lean forward as Uriah wraps his arm around Tris' shoulders.

"And now, we get to walk up a million flights of stairs." He states in a half joking matter. I groan and move to sit down on the ground in protest. I see the Merciless Mart in front of us. It's completely dark. There will be no power in there.

"Maybe they turned the elevators on?" Tris asks hopefully, I think for both of us. They stop and look back at me.

"Not a chance." Uriah stats as he shakes his head and removes his arms from her to walk over to me. "I bet Evelyn's monitoring all the electricity usage- it's the best way to figure out if people are meeting in secret." I groan as he offers me a hand.

"Can't you guys just leave me here?" I ask in a soft whine. "I'm allowed to be out. If a factionless found me, he will just take me to the doctor." I mumble as I refuse his hand and lay down on the cold ground. I think I'm near the place where I shot Max. He died here.

"You have to come." Christina says firmly. I just take in a deep breath and stare at the dark sky. If it wasn't for Uriah taking me out early to get my eyes adjusted, I wouldn't be able to see them. It's really dark. I see Tris walk over and whisper into his ear. Crap.

"You're not telling him all of my secrets, are you?" I ask jokingly, but I'm serious. I don't want her telling him I'm tired because my body is working for two.

"Of course not." She smiles as Uriah smirks.

"Shit." I scramble, but I'm not fast enough. Uriah picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I let out a quiet groan and I get the little air I have in my lungs knocked out.

"Careful Uriah." Tris says with a cringe. I glare at her as Uriah turns around and we being again. I mouth the word bitch to Tris and she mouths sorry. We get to the front doors and Christina opens the door for Uriah and I.

"Do you have to carry me?" I complain quietly as we past her. She has a smirk on her face.

"Will you walk up the stairs?" He asks in a condescending voice. Uriah knows me. I'm not going to do anything I don't want to do. So he'll carry me a good way up the stairs.

"But you're not going to really carry me up all the stairs. Uriah, you're strong, but you can't really carry me up a million steps." I tell him reasonably.

"That's why I'm going to drop you half way up." I groan and he leads the group to the stairs. It pitch black in here with the door closed. I can't even see the seal on the ground. Might be best that I'm on his shoulder. I would be freaking out more. We walk about ten minutes before Christina talks.

"This is half way." She is out of breath already. I groan as she talks. I don't want to leave Uriah's shoulder. But I agree because he's breathing heavier than I ever heard him before. I'm already gaining weight. He slides me off gently and sets my feet down.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him as I grab his arm tightly. I can hear his heart rate as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Fine." He breaths out and I feel bad for being selfish. I shouldn't let him carry me.

"Sorry." I tell him as he starts again.

"For what? You shouldn't really do much running with your head right now." He breaths out as we follow the others.

"I can do a lot more and you know it." I state and he laughs.

"Yeah, I know pretty well." Uriah's smirking.

"What are you two doing? Kissing?" Christina jokes out of breath a few steps ahead of us. "Hurry up you two, we only have a few more flights." She must be used to this walk.

"Chris, shut up." I mumble.

000

We leave Tris at the top of the stairs and walk through the doors to where I was interrogated. I'm walking with Uriah's arm in mine as Bass walks over to us.

"She's by the elevators." Uriah says as if me clutching to his arm is nothing. Bass nods, glances at me.

"Thanks." He says before leaving the room. I lead Uriah to the first row of seats and have him sit. My head is spinning, but I'm worried about him.

"I'm fine." He says as he catches his breath as I take his wrist to feel his pulse. "How's your head?" I feel that his heart is slowing down.

"How is it normally?" I deadpan as I let go of his hand and sit next to him. He only nods. I look around the room and see a few groups of people. Some I know, most I don't. I first notice Christina is with her family. That's good that their here. Robert and his sister, Susan, are here too. Seeing Peter pisses me off. I don't understand why he's here. I wish I had my guns on me. I feel Uriah grab my shoulder and arm once he sees who I'm looking at.

"He's not bothering anyone right now." I groan and roll my eyes as Zeke, Tori and some other tattooed people walk over to us.

"Now, what do you think this is all about?" Zeke sits on my lap and asks his bother. God, he's as heavy as Uriah.

"Leaving, what else?" Uriah scoffs before I shove Zeke off of me.

"If you wanted to sit here, you could have asked." I snap quietly as he lands on the ground.

"It wouldn't have been as fun." I flip him off and stand up. "Is that an invitation?"

"No, I'm telling you to go …" I spit out and Uriah covers my mouth with his hand and the group laughs.

"Enough, please." He asks both of us and I roll my eyes and bite his hand. "Ouch, stop that." Uriah cries, but doesn't remove his hand. I forgot. He's gotten used to my biting. I stop and sit on the other side of him.

"You seemed to be feeling better." Tori says quietly as the boys start talking the others.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumble as I notice Bass and Tris in the room now. They're with Christina and her family. "My brain is better, if that's what you're asking." She nods.

"Could have used you in the invasion." I roll my eyes.

"Sure, to kill more people?" I mumble. I prefer not to kill if I don't have too. I watch Tris and Bass being lead away from Christina's family as two people enter the room. "The Allegiant." I breath out and the dauntless around us become silent. It's two females from the look of their frames. I can see one is Johanna from the scar on her face. And the other is harder to tell but once I see her face, I know it's Cara. An Erudite and Amity working to go against the city.

"Hello." Cara speaks up and the others become silent. She smiles a little bit. "We aren't supposed to be here, so I'm going to keep this meeting short. Some of you- Zeke, Tori- have been helping us for the past few days." I glance at Tori and she winks at me. I turn and reach around Uriah and hit Zeke in the shoulder. Uriah holds in a laugh and Tori rolls her eyes. Everyone around us knows what I meant by that. Why didn't you tell me?

"Some of you are here because we want to ask for help. All of you are here because you don't trust Evelyn Johnson to determine the fate of this city." Johanna explains.

"We believe in following the guidance of the city's founders, which has been expressed in two ways: the formation of the factions, and the divergent mission expressed by Edith Prior, to send people outside the fence to help whoever is out there once we have a large divergent population. We believe that even if have not reached that divergent population size, the situation in our city has become dire enough to send people outside the fence anyway." I let my arm drop as I hear her talk. What? She wants the divergents to leave now? I don't want Uriah to leave because he has too. I don't think I can go, I'm not Divergent and I'm pregnant. I don't hear what she says as she continues. But if he wants to go, I won't hold him back. I look to the ground as I slowly bring my arm back to my side.

"Peter?" I snap out of my daze when I hear Tris's voice.

"He kept the Erudite from killing you." Cara says as I look back up. "Who do you think provided him with the technology to fake your death?" She asks her. "He even kept your friend alive." She gestures to me. "Without him, you both would be dead." I scoff and everyone looks at me.

"Even he knows that I would have been able to kill everyone there." I mumble out with angry.

"Without him, you wouldn't have even know that they were there." Cara states. That's true.

"That's a lot of Dauntless." Someone says as I sink back in my chair to protest. I don't even know what they're talking about now.

"True." Cara says. "But what we need right now are people with the skills to get out of the city unscathed, and I think the dauntless training makes them highly qualified for that task." I look at Uriah.

"I think I missed something." I whisper and he just looks at me.

"Weren't you paying attention?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"I got more important things on my mind than this." I tell him the truth. He nods.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go." I hear Zeke speak up before Uriah was able to explain. "I couldn't leave Shauna here. Not after her sister just… well, you know." He says.

"I'll go." Uriah says as he raises his hand next to me. "I'm Dauntless, I'm a good shot. And I provide much needed eye candy." He winks at me and I look at him as if he lost it. He wants to go with them.

"Or to reminded us how cocky we're not supposed to be." I scoff and move over a seat. People laugh at that.

"Thank you." Cara says, she doesn't laugh.

"Cara, you'll need to get out of the city fast." Someone speaks up. "Which means you should get someone to operate the trains."

"Good point." Cara says. "Does anyone here know how to drive a train?"

"Oh, I do. Was that not implied?" The same girl states. I tune out the rest of the talking. I don't want Uriah leaving me behind. I glance at him and he pates the seat next to him and I move. My hands wrap around his arm. I don't care. I don't want him to leave me. I stare at the floor as I wait until everyone is done. We will be leaving tomorrow night.

Uriah and I stand up and follow the last of the group out of the room. I walk by his side. Going down stairs isn't as bad as going up.

"So Christina, Tris, Four, Tori, Peter, me and you are going to leave." I nod slowly. I'm not sure I can.

"This is tomorrow?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah." I almost trip on a step, but I end up catching myself.

"What if I don't go?" I ask slowly. "What if I stay behind?" Uriah looks at me with concern.

"Why wouldn't you want too?" He asks in a whisper. His hand graze mine and I take it.

"I didn't say I didn't want too, Uriah." I deadpan. "I just asked if I didn't go." He thinks for a little bit.

"I don't know when I will see you again." He says quietly. "I don't know if we will be able to get back." I bite the metal ring of my lip ring and sigh heavily. I should tell him, but I don't want him to not go because of me. We remain quiet the rest of the way down the stairs. I'm torn. I have to tell him, but I don't know. We walk out into the cold and I see everyone just got out the doors too. Zeke and Christina are heading straight for Erudite, but Tris and Bass are going off to the side of the building where Uriah and I made out once.

"We need to talk, Uriah." I breathe out and I watch my brother walk Tris to the dried river bed.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Now I'm not sure.

"Not here." I tell him as I bring him to the bridge and to the building him and I were in during the meeting with Max. He moves in front, silently and leads me up the dark stairs until we reach the roof. We walk through the doors and I can't see very well with the cold wind.

"Aundrea?" He asks as I turn to face him. Uriah's face is full of concern as my eyes travel down to his lips. They're irresistible right now to me. I pull him closer to me and kiss him. I kiss him hard as my arms wrap around him neck. His wrap around my waist out of habit and we deepen the kiss. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" He asks once we need air. I look into his eyes. How do I say this?

"How much do you love me?" I ask him slowly. "How much do you really love me, Uriah Pedrad?" His brows furrow as I ask.

"Why are…" He seems confused.

"Just answer me, please." I beg him as I let go of him and turn towards the edge of the roof. "I need to know."

"I love you with all my heart, Andy." Uriah says firmly.

"That's not the answer I need." I breathe out." I love my brother with all my heart. That means nothing right now. "Just please tell me." A tear falls down my face as I look over the bridge.

"I'm not the best with words." He states slowly.

"Nether am I, Damn it!" I snap and yell into the wind. "But we both have to overcome something right now." He's quiet behind me. I didn't mean to yell. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." I turn and see a confused Uriah staring at me. He swallows hard as he sees my face. I can't help but cry. "It's something I have to work on right now."

"I love… you.." Uriah says slowly. "A lot. More than I ever loved someone before." He confesses to me. Him being serious is hard, but it has to be done. "So I can't really answer that, Aundrea. I'm sorry." I walk over to him and grab his face and kiss him hard. That's good to hear. After a while, I rest my forehead on his and look him in the eyes.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." I confess to him. "You don't know how worried I was." He looks confused. Before he can talk I kiss him lightly. "Don't. Just give me a second." I ask him as I drop my hands from his face. Uriah is handsome, strong, caring and everything else. "Can you promise me something?" I ask him. "No matter what, you will go?" His eyes shift a little bit.

"Yes." Uriah says after a moment. "What is it?" I take in a deep breath and move away from him. How am I going to tell him? I take in a shaky breath as I look to the concrete under us.

"Remember our first night together?" I ask him carefully and quietly.

"I can't….um" He says quickly. "Andy…"

"What did you like the most?" I ask sheepishly. Uriah blushes and swallows hard.

"Well." He stammers out. Then he smirks. "That is was you and me." I blush at hearing it.

"So you're telling me it was only because it was us together." I state.

"Andy, I'm not understanding." He says slowly as the blush brightens and he rubs the back of his neck. I sigh. "What does our first night have to do with anything?"

"Everything." I state before looking at his hand. "Now I want you to think about that night." I don't know what I'm doing when I grab his hand and playing with it. "Remember the feeling, your thoughts, everything, please." Uriah smiles and sighs.

"I'm remembering." He states. "Now what?"

"I'm…" I choke on my words and stop. I rub my fingers on the back of his hand and bite my lip ring. "I don't know how to say it." I breathe out in defeat.

"Could you show me?" He asks. "That helped me telling you about us." He adds. I take in a deep breath and let go of his hand and start to unzip my many layers of jackets. "You want to have sex?" He asks once I remove my jackets and drop them on the ground. "You could have just said so." I grab the hand he tries to pull me closer with and I glare at him.

"Yes, but no." I tell him truthfully. "Seems like I always do now, but that's not the… point right now." Uriah raises an eye brow at me as I place his hand on my stomach and remain still. Staring into his eyes, hoping that he will understand. My eyes tear up when he doesn't.

"Andy, I'm confused." He states after a moment. That's when a tear falls.

"Uriah." I cry out as I sink to the ground. "You don't know how hard this is for me." I mumble out as I sit on my knees. "Tris said come out and say it. But it's not that easy." I groan and bury my head into my hands. "I'm still afraid." I feel Uriah's arms around me and try to pull me into his lap. Uriah is pissing me off right now. "How can you not figure it out?" I ask as I shake him off of me. I lift my head up and look into his eyes. I can't control my anger right now. "You are Erudite as well. I thought you were smart." I snap and Uriah just looks at me confused. He is kneeling on the cold roof top now too. "Do you know how painful it is to tell you? I'm not sure what you're going to do if I tell you!" I shout as the cold hits me. "My father beaten my mother when she told him." I scoff as I shake my head and push the ring out with my tongue. "I don't know why I'm bothering." I go to stand up and Uriah stares at me.

"Did you cheat on me?" He asks quietly and I stop in a crouch. Uriah looks hurt. His eyes are tearing up.

"How dare you even think that?" I snap. "You're the only one I have every kissed on the lips let alone let him touch me without getting my backlash, Uriah." I shout in his face and I cry. "How dare you even think that?" I stand up and walk to the edge of the roof and look over the edge. Tris and Bass are walking back now. I shake my head.

"You don't love me?" He asks quieter. I scoff.

"How dumb are you?" I ask him as I watch them walk below me. One tear falls from my face and off the edge of the building. "You are the only second man I have ever loved in my whole life. The first one is actually right there with his girlfriend." I prop a foot on the raised edge. They seem better than ever. Closer than ever, but not as close as Uriah and I. They couldn't have sex without us hearing.

"What is it then?" Uriah asks behind me with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice. I shake my head.

"I'm…" Damn it. "I can't say it."

"Gay?" He asks trying to figure it out. "You can still love me if you're…"

"No, Pregnant. Uriah!" I snap and I stare at the couple below me. Did I just say it? Neither of us talk. I hope that wasn't too harsh. But I had to have it tricked out of me to say it.

"What?" He asks after a little bit. My face heats up as I notice how lost he is. Slowly I turn around and see him still in the same place he was when I looked over first. On the ground. He is looking at my feet as I walk over and crouch down in front of him. I don't say anything as I lift my shirt up and grab his hand with the other. Slowly I place his hand on my bare stomach.

"I'm only a few weeks, so there isn't going to be much proof of it. Like kicking or a growing belly." I whisper. "But I had an Erudite doctor confirm it after Bass kicked me there on accident." It just spills out. "I'm fine, just need to be careful." I feel the warmth of his hand under my hand on my stomach. His eyes stare at my exposed stomach, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm almost five weeks. Nothing more than an embryo, I think." I watch him move his other hand to my lips to close them.

"Shut up." He says gently, still staring at my exposed belly. "You're talking too much right now." I watch him carefully as he starts to breath normally again, but he doesn't say anything for a while. I have to shift to my knees after awhile because my caffs start to burn. Again, I wish I knew what he was thinking. Uriah's face twists into a weak smile as he leans forward and kisses my bare stomach. I swallow hard at feeling his lips on my stomach.

"Uriah." I whisper his name out in a whimper. "Tell me what you're thinking." He pulls his head back up and looks me in the eyes before kissing me gently.

"That explains the mood swings." He smirks and I can't help but smack him hard. Uriah only laughs and sits back.

"You don't need to say it." I protest with confusion. I didn't expect this reaction at all.


End file.
